


Rivalz's Reign of Absolute Obedience

by AzureGigacyber



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Breast Fucking, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Harems, Hypnosis, Large Breasts, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 04:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: R1Bitterly regretting his lack of love in his life Rivalz one day walks his motorcycle home until he comes across an abandoned Britannian mobile lab. Discovering a very special  tool, one that harnesses the power of Geass artificially, a motivated Rivalz Cardemonde decides to finally put to work his dream of owning a harem. Starting with 'Swooning' his crush Milly Ashford by way of Geass, and it's only the beginning for him.





	1. New Start, Old Crush Set Aflame (Milly Ashford)

**Rivalz’s Reign of Absolute Obedience**

**Code Geass**

**By Azure**

  
  


**Chapter One- New Start, Old Crush Set Aflame (Milly Ashford)**

********

Time Date set from R1 to R2.

“Man, time’s certainly been slipping by lately and I’m really regretting not doing much with it.” A youthful voice of a blue-haired teenager said to himself as he guided his inert motorcycle along the freeway sides to bring it to a gas station. It had been emptied of fuel earlier due to his own negligence and mildly damaged on the side as a result of getting caught up in another one of Lelouch’s mishaps. 

Recently Rivalz and yet undergone an unexpected life-threatening adventure simply by hanging out with his best friend Lelouch Lamperouge, and right now his bike was paying for it. 

“The jerk could’ve least reminded me that I forgot to put gas before we got tangled up in all that craziness. In the middle of it all my bike ended up getting battered to the side by one of those Nightmares piloted by the police and I’m not even insured!” He yelled menacingly to the skies then slumped soon after. 

“Oh who am I kidding. That’s just my usual luck, nothing out of the ordinary. On top of everything I can’t stop thinking about how that new kid Suzaku might come in and sweep Milly off her feet to take her on a honeymoon. All the girls were impressed and gushing when he set foot inside our school and I’ve been here for years not having any cute gal look at me once like that.” Rivalz narrated to himself clenching his fist when the fantasy of Suzaku and Milly Ashford getting romantic played in his mind. 

“He’s right up there with Lelouch himself in how many girls long for him.” Rivalz added looking over to his trusty bike for an answer. It gave none obviously, sighing to himself he continued on forward down the more urban route of the path leading to the school when something caught his eye when passing the next building. 

“Huh? When did that get there?” 

Between the buildings bridging Old Area Eleven and the modern city there was a spacious impoverished alleyway with a large looking vehicle designed in Britannian colors and no one around it. 

“Whoah…” He uttered in awe feeling drawn in.

When Rivalz got a closer look at it he identified what it was; It was a high class yet obviously battleworn Britannian command center. A mobile type that apparently probably belonged to royalty, but what befuddled Rivalz was that it appeared to be abandoned. The student secretly questioned why something of great value was over here discarded on the fringe between Area Eleven slums known as Shinjuku and the rest of modern civilization.

‘I must’ve taken this route about a dozen times and never noticed it there before.’ Rivalz thought to himself when noticing it was more of a two-story tall mobile lab that looked untouched yet abandoned. ‘Then again this is on the outskirts,maybe there was a battle here and the guys running it ran off. Hmm there might be something valuable in there that I could use to sell and repair my bike.’ He reasoned and turned the corner to carefully park his motorcycle in a corner before covering it with a nearby rag.

Rivalz then walked closer to the large mobile command center, taking in the extra details of its worn conditions. With a phone in one hand showing a bright flashlight he continued moving closer and waving it around to take in the surroundings. 

‘’Looks like no one’s even been here. You’d think something like this wouldn’t be hard to miss.’He thought to himself when he got to the wrecked stairway connecting to the mobile base. Seeing that’s it door was open his curiosity got the better of him pushing him to go inside.

-

“Wow…” Rivalz looked around to see the somewhat wrecked interior house a bunch of non-functioning terminals and other miscellaneous tech. ‘There should at least be something here I can scavenge and palm off to fix my bike.’ He thought and started rummaging around finding various wrecked junk that had no value nor activated.

Rivalz spent at least twenty minutes scavenging only to come up with nothing of notable value. “Tch, it figures the guys who manned this probably scrapped anything that can be used against them.” He said to himself drooping until something caught his eye causing him to bolt right up.

There was a wrecked door ajar leading to somewhere that he failed to notice earlier, Rivalz walked towards it and grit his teeth as he pulled it apart with a grunt.

The distorted door broke off its rusted hinges revealing a small compartment space inside to what he assumed to be a miniature high-end laboratory. There ahead on a steel desk was a shimmering steel case that may have held something of value inside.

“Jackpot.” he muttered walking over and noticing the case slightly open with the lock damaged, he pulled the rest of it open to reveal a strange yet luxurious smartphone device embedded into its velvet padding.

“I wonder what this is, it certainly looks nice, but why keep it inside a derelict lab in a steelcase?” He asked himself and took the device in his hands flipping it open. It immediately came to life in a gentle buzz of rainbow-colored energy.

!

“Must be some new military tool made exclusively by Britannian scientists, this is too cool!” Rivalz gushed when a title displayed on the screen; “Geass Experimental”.

“Huh, while it does look like a next-gen phone these are some weird cryptic functions.” Rivalz deducted while scrolling through the list of supposed functions called ‘Synthesized Geass’, there was a long list of these functions called ‘Geass’ and underneath each name was a detail of their functions, but Rivalz didn’t bother reading any of it and wrote it off as military nonsense.

One very particular function did catch his eye, however;‘Absolute obedience’. 

“Well this could be...heck I don’t know what it could be, but maybe this will be cool to look at if I can see what it does. Maybe it’s some special military gizmo, the Britannian guys will pay loads for it.” He said to himself before pocketing the device and heading out the lab center.

Rivalz looked around quickly scanning the room before hastily running back to his concealed vehicle.

Form there it was a long arduous walk back to campus.

“Lelouch so owes me back for all the trouble, Milly and Shirley may instantly excuse him but with me I’d get an earful of a lecture. Guys like him and Suzaku though, they just get all the girls don’t they? To them they’re just teen heartthrobs right out of magazines and guys like me well…finish last.” Rivalz muttered sullenly to himself when thinking about Milly while still walking. 

Fishing out the phone into his hand he looked at it with a curious eye and smiling to himself. 

‘Let's see what this thing can do, even for a practical joke I think the prez l might like it.’ Rivalz thought with a smile.

******

After a long trip back the wayward wingman found himself alone in the council room with the device out in the open in his hands. Curiosity was getting to him in regards to the phone, so here it was being examined again. His eyes kept coming back to that ‘Absolute Obedience’ function under the ‘Geass’ bracket. ‘Maybe it’s some sort of game or ringtone…?’

‘Everyone else might be out doing whatever they do; Lelouch doing lord knows, but I know the prez herself will be arriving. She never misses a meeting or skips a time to visit the council room. Should be around this time...’ He thought to himself tinkering with the phone. 

On the selection list of ‘Replicated Geass’ he found his eyes coming back to Absolute obedience’ time and again while having mischievous naughty thoughts in mind when reading it. He also noticed something called ‘Geass canceler, which he assumed was an ‘undo’ button for the others.

“So many cool and cryptic functions to try, but if this is some kind of military tool then isn’t it harmful? Maybe it is just some nothing tool that I could only use for pranks.” He questioned himself when the door opened startling him to pocket it away. 

Rivalz was then met with the bright blonde face of Milly Ashford.

‘Oh Rivalz, there you are! I’m glad to see you’re finally back from the usual trouble you get into with Lelouch.” Milly expressed in her usual pleasant cheery tone. 

Rivalz sighed pleasantly when taking her when entering the room in her school uniform. She was a tall gorgeous blonde with bouncy shoulder-length hair and bright blue eyes. Milly always carried an enthusiastic air about her and is always charismatic personality, she was charming, fun, and spirited. It was no secret why she was so popular basically the speaker for the entire student, even if she was only student council president. It was no secret either that Rivalz had long held a mad crush on her. Milly knew this and rebuked him with a friendly smile, and at some point even an award trophy for the heartbreak.

“Ah Prez I’m glad to see you worry about me. At least you notice when I’m here, I don’t even know what Lelouch thinks when he’s off doing whatever he does.” He answered while rubbing the back of his neck with a chuckle. 

“Oh? Lulu isn’t with you?” Milly asked blinking her eyes open in small surprise.

“Nope, actually left me with a bike devoid of gasoline so I had to walk back with it. As for Lelouch...I have no idea where he is, but then again that’s just the usual business with him. ”

Milly feigned a gasp and smiled. “Oh ho, of course Lulu is at his usual shenanigans, but. It’s such a shame about your bike, Rivalz. I’ll be sure to give him a good hard chewing out about when he gets back..” 

‘Oh Prez! You are always so kind and perfect!’ He thought with a drooling face.

“Welp, better start setting up the desks on the tables. I don’t think any of our other member will be joining us today. Even Shirley, Nina, and Kallen are all out doing their own things and tending to personal matters.” Milly guess with a finger on her chin and started picking up around the room. “Looks like it’s just you and me, Rivalz. Help me out with cleaning up a bit, will ya?” She beamed while lifting a chair up to set it upside down on the table surface.

Rivalz got up from his seat with an obedient nod. “You got it ,Milly.” 

Hunching and picking up chairs and arranging various things around the room Rivalz took a look at his side to see Milly sitting herself atop one of the circular tables fanning her face with her hand apparently taking a quick break.

Grinning from ear to ear he felt this was a golden moment to snap a photo of her. Fishing out his phone, or what he felt was his phone, Rivalz aimed the camera at Milly Ashford and pressed the main ‘Go’ button on it.

A click and strange buzzing noise emitted from the device releasing no flash of photography, but instead a signal in the form of a floating bird of energy flying toward Milly's opened eyes.

Mental gears locked into place and the power of ‘Absolute Obedience’ has been put into effect on Milly Ashford. Her body relaxed and she stood up off her desk in a nearly robotic manner with glowing halos in the irises of her eyes. The blonde babe turned and started walking toward the ‘King’ in which she is now programmed to obey the command of.

Rivalz blinked several times noticing that no picture was taken, but instead of focusing on his phone his eyes were drawn to Milly walking toward him with a blank look on her face.

‘Huh, okay...no picture. I guess I must’ve pressed the wrong button, but uh...why is Prez up so close to me now?’ He questioned in his mind until she spoke.

“What will be your command, master?” 

Rivalz felt frozen on the spot after hearing her. “Errr...say what now?”

“What will you have me do for you? I will gladly obey whatever you command of me, my liege.” Milly repeated with an eager yet monotonous tone of voice.

Rivalz, however, was too stunned to say anything while his brain processed this. ‘O-okay okay. This has to be Prez playing with me here, it’s just another one of her usual pranks that seems pretty weird, but I’ll play along for now.’ He reasoned then cleared his throat. 

“Very well I demand you give me...a foot massage!” Rivalz declared mockingly with grin expecting a comical rebuttal from his friend, but instead…

“Oomphf.” He was gently shoved back onto a comfortable padded chair by Milly, who then proceeded to get on her knees and untie his shoes.

‘Is she really going for it?! I mean I know Milly’s dedicated to being whimsical and playful, sometimes in a crazy way, but this is going too far!’ He thought when feeling his socks get pulled off next showing off his bare feet to the blonde girl.

Milly picked up his right foot and placed it on a footstool nearby and started expertly grinding her fingertips in and around each smooth crevice.

Rivalz was really feeling the alarms go off in his head as well as the pleasure of having his joints ironed out by Milly’s perfectly soft fingers.

‘Huh hah! This is no prank! Something’s definitely….off.’ He trailed off when picking up the phone he used to take a picture of MiIly with and noticed it wasn’t his personal phone at all. 

It was the device he found and on its screen it displayed ‘Absolute Obedience Geass in effect’ in glowing ruby light. 

‘It-it actually works!’ Rivalz realized with a very surprised look on his face when looking back down to see Milly working diligently on massaging his foot. She turned her head up to face and flashed that traditional winking smile which always vexed him.

“Try not to move too much, Rivalz. I can’t do my best if you do.” She said with a beaming smile.

‘She’s still herself...but obeying me like hired help?!’ Rivalz’s mind screamed and he brought up the phone again looking over the command he enacted. ‘This is too good be true. I should see what else it says about this sweet ‘Absolute Obedience’ power.’ 

His bright smile dropped into one of horror when seeing the underlined subnote to the Geass’s description.

‘Each person under this Geass can only be effected once, the effect of the Geass is also permanent.’

‘Permanent!? Oh no! I gotta do something about this!’ Rivalz screamed internally when frantically scrolling through the list of powers to use that may help correct this. He didn’t mean to make Milly into a forever foot maid! 

“No, no no no no, I can’t stand for Prez staying like this- oh! Here we go!” Rivalz let out with a breath of relief when bringing up ‘Geass Canceler’. Milly continued working on tenderly massaging his foot and now placed the other one up to begin work on that. The sensations of her strong yet gentle fingers made it very distracting for Rivalz to read the description of the canceler Geass, but after thoroughly glossing over it he decided on using it to reverse Milly’s state.

After the foot rub of course. 

“That feels too good.” He sighed dreamily when feeling her fingers push and stroke his skin tenderly treating his soles and heels.

Minutes later Rivalz selected ‘Geass Canceler’ and aimed his phone over the diligent Milly stroking the skin of his left foot with her hands.

(Click)

A wave effect of mysterious spectral energy was sent out from the phone catching a Geass’d Milly in its range. Instantly she ceased her ministrations when the mechanisms inside her subconsciousness clicked back into their original positions leaving her disoriented as she stood up.

Rivalz quickly acted and selected the ‘Absolute Obedience’ function again gambling on his theory and hoping he was right.

‘I’m going to take full advantage of this and be smart about it, it’s time for Rivalz to get his time out in the spotlight.’ He thought determined and aimed his phone at a confused looking Milly glancing back at him.

“Listen Milly.” Rivalz declared with a click of the device.

-

Students were out and about in the school hallways going about their business whether it be frolicking in the courtyards and club campuses or just lingering about in the public study.

Out of the woodwork a smiling Rivalz Cardemonde strode looking pretty pleased with himself and about to take a seat in the park. 

Just when he was about to take another step he heard a girl’s voice clear her throat behind him catching his attention. When Rivalz turned around he knew what to expect and tried hard to keep the smile on his face from giving away too much.

Standing there a few feet from him was Milly and she was looking uncharacteristically bashful in facing him. She was curling some of her hair in her fingers and avoiding eye contact while urging herself to speak a certain few words to the boy. From all around there were students either eyeing her out of curiosity or simply minding their own business until what came next.

“Uh...Rivalz, I was wondering if you would like go out with...Ooohh I can’t stand it!! I in love with you and I want you to be my boyfriend, Rivalz Cardemonde!” She blurted out with a profusely blushing set of cheeks. Jaws dropped from all around after that outburst of a confession and now all eyes were on them. Milly extended her hands out with a pair of items held out; a well designed heart-shaped confession card and a small box of caramel chocolates.

Many faces of students had turned to watch the scene in greatly piqued interest and speechless shock. A lot of their faces were wrought with skepticism, from variations of ‘Are they pulling a fast one on us?’ to ‘This has gotta be a play rehearsal or something’ to ‘No way she’s interested in him’. Murmurs and skeptic looks from all around were centered at the two, even more so at Rivalz when he walked up to her and accepted confession offering right before pulling her into a deep romantic kiss right there in front of every student gawking at them. Milly gratefully returned it and wrapped her slender arms around his neck pulling him deep and snapping everyone out of the delusion that this was hoaxed.

!!!!

From a few cheers, hoots, and continuing skeptic glares, students from all around beheld the spectacle of Milly Ashford officially confessing to and hooking with Rivalz Cardemonde. They may as well have seen a unicorn given how unlikely this was prior.

‘Success! This magical tool works perfectly! This right here is a dream come true!” Rivalz squealed in delight inside his mind practically with tears of joy himself as he kept himself deep within the kiss.

-

Earlier…

The glowing bird-like shape of energy flew its way into her mind once again setting the locks back in place for ‘Absolute Obedience’ to take hold of her. Once the glow in her eyes became apparent Rivalz got to work.

“Alright...Milly from on here out you will like you normally, but will be ready to obey my commands and accept them as your own personal thoughts and feelings whenever I say ‘Listen Milly’.” Rivalz began and Milly just robotically nodded accepting what was being fed to her. Whenever I say ‘Okay?’ that will end your session and you go about as you normally do, but whatever I said to you during your programming session will stay. Like telling what you want to eat, to what to wear on certain occasions, to...other things that we can do in private. Got it memorized?” He asked receiving a blank nod from her with a glow still present in her dazzling blue eyes.

Rivalz cleared his throat then spoke. “Listen Milly…! I command you to think of me as the object of your utter affections, that you’re truly in love with me and will plan to confess to me in the courtyard as soon as I leave this room.” 

Milly nodded accepting the input and making him smile in triumph. 

“Okay?” He added ending her hypnotherapy session for the time being.

For the brief moment she was disoriented Milly found herself alone in the council room wondering where Rivalz might have gone off to. There was burning ache in her chest and something that called out telling her to follow him and relay some special feeling she didn't know she had. She couldn’t properly explain it, but there were running thoughts inside her head of wanting her longtime friend. What came with them were the urges to go out and find him in order to confess!

“I need to find Rivalz, but first I’m going to need something special for the occasion.” She proposed to herself then slammed a fist into her palm when an idea hit her. “I know! I’ll just grab one of Shirley's confession offerings for Lelouch. She’s got plenty of them to spare one at least!” She concluded in realization and rushed off with a goal in mind and a person to find.

-Back to the present-

Rivalz was beside himself with joy as he walked hand in hand with Milly throughout the school catching the envious looks of many of male and female peers, most of which were simply confused and completely speechless. But all in all there were some people secretly cheering him on and quietly giving him thumbs up gestures as they walked by. This school houses plenty of pleasant and well-meaning students after all, the girls were between giving Milly soft claps of ‘congratulations’ and incredulous looks of skepticism. 

Rivalz didn't entirely appreciate that particular piece of reception from the girls, it was as if they never thought he was anywhere near good enough for the one and only Milly Ashford. To be perfectly, honest he had agreed with them at one point in the past; Milly was a star beacon of charisma, charm, liveliness and playfulness after all, but now she was his in heart and mind.

Speaking of which, Rivalz quickly whipped out the device responsible from his pocket and kept it close treasuring it like a sacred tool. 

‘I know I should feel a little bad, but with this...my dream has finally come true! Who knows just far I can go with it…’ He thought feeling his innate pervertedness creep up inside the well of ambitions. There were plenty of beautiful girls here in the school after all, who is to say he wouldn't try to live out a juvenile yet long-held dream of becoming a harem king?

-

During Lunch later on Milly and Rivalz agreed to go out on a date tonight, their first official outing as a couple and it was gonna be special. Rivalz will make sure of it.

“Listen Milly!” He started prompting her into ‘Hypnotherapy’ mode with her eyes glowing and her body standing attention. “For tonight I want you to dress lovely in a special dancing gown, probably that silky blue dress you had on weeks ago. Also do your hair up nicely.” Rivalz suggested receiving a nod. “Also later we’ll go into your private dorm on campus and finish the night there with some ‘intimacy’, for that I want you grab this outfit for the occasion. Just make sure to wear only the furred parts of it and not the whole costume.” Rivalz added slipping her a photo of her ‘Nyan Cat’ outfit that highlighted her body’s curves and left little the imagination. Obviously she was gonna wearing less of it tonight for their big ‘moment’.

“Okay?” Rivalz concluded ending their session and returning Milly to normal.

“Sure thing, boyfriend. Tonight will be very special for the two of us.” She chirped giddily with a flirtatious wink that made him shudder pleasantly.

“Yeah..! Looking forward to it.” Rivalz replied with an excited shudder when Milly leaned in to pull him onto her lips again.

-

The day was getting late and the evening had fast approached, from a normal yet chaotic morning with Lelouch to discovering a strange device that hypnotized and reprogrammed the girl of his dreams to his liking. 

Rivalz was starting out with a very interesting journey in his mundane life and he was determined to live it up using this newfound power.

Here he was a balcony of a nearby restaurant where he took Milly to, his face was a little crestfallen after hearing from her during dinner about Lelouch’s secret.

‘So Lelouch...is a prince. A former prince maybe, but hot damn he’s full-on royalty. His sister Nunally too, and Prez was the only one to know about it from the start. Just when I thought my world made sense…’ Rivalz pondered feeling a little envious of his best friend. He fished out the ‘phone’ and eyed it with an ambitious stare while thinking of the various amount of things he could do with it. ‘Lelouch’s surname is Vi Britannia, but why doesn’t he have everyone know that? Anyway...he’s a prince and I’m still just a pauper, but that doesn’t mean I can’t have my own fun now that I have this.’ Rivalz looked to the device with a smug smile when he heard a voice behind him.

“Boyfriend! Why don’t check out what I’m wearing? I think you’ll really like it.” Milly called out in a musical voice forcing Rivalz to turn around to face a sight that made his jaw drop.

Milly Ashford stood there posing cutely in a Kitten themed outfit consisting of painted whiskers on her cheeks, a fluffy pair of cat ears on her head, a pair of oversized paws on her feet with equally fluffy paws over her hands, and most notably two very thin skin tight strips of synthetic costume fur covering up her bouncy D cup breasts and hourglass figure trailing down her waist. Nothing was left to imagination, Rivalz can attest to that feeling his pants constrict tightly inside his pants upon seeing her.

“Oh wow! Milly you look gorgeous like that!” Rivalz blurted out making her giggle as she strutted sexily over to him. Placing her paw wearing hands on his shoulders Milly gazed into his eyes with dazzling blue ones and leaned in for a kiss.

Rivalz grabbed her by the waist and pulled Milly close to engage in an intense make-out session, she wrapped her arms around him keeping their embrace full of love and passionate energy.

He kept himself latched snugly on her lips tasting her as they swapped saliva and allowing her tongue passage inside to wriggle about energetically tingling his senses. His pants felt tighter and tighter the longer their make-out session went on. 

Rivalz felt like he was in heaven.

They continued making out like longtime lovers here in the balcony top of Milly’s personal dorm on campus. 

The blonde babe had started getting friskier each moment that passed and now hiked her left leg up to wrap snugly around his rear keeping him close. They made out heatedly for minutes more getting lost in the time until the brief moment came where they detached their lips from each other. Milly peered into his face with a sincere expression of devotion in half-lidded eyes wrought in bedroom lust. Rivalz blushed intensely when she did and felt his heartbeat stutter like a chain gun.

“Listen Milly..!” He chanted again causing her to tense up and will herself to obey awaiting new programming functions. “Let’s do some costume roleplay. You’re a cat and I’ll chase you, afterward I want you talk dirty to me before we get down to it.Okay?” 

Milly nodded and let the new commands sink in once the ‘end’ phrase wa uttered.

Milly returned to normal and nodded cutely with a wink before breaking off to playfully pounce on the large queen-sized bed in their room.

“Come on, Rivalz. Aren't you going to chase the naughty kitty around? She’s feeling frisky.” Milly cooed teasingly wriggling her bottom at him with attached costume tail flapping about. 

“You bet! You've been a naughty cat and I’m gonna catch you.” Rivalz declared in a challenging tone readying himself to chase her.

Milly purred and bounded off the bed onto the ground in a graceful front flip when he got closer. She scurried about strutting sexily around the room as she did so, she only moved fast whenever he got close. The two enjoyed the game of cat and mouse with Milly laughing playfully as Rivalz chased her.

The time came when he got close enough to where he ran right into Milly’s frontside catching in her in his arms and collapsing onto the bed together.

Both of them were panting after their little roleplay and Rivalz held her hands up by the wrists eyeing her readily. Milly simply smiled back and licked around her lips seductively.

“Well what are you waiting for, Rivvie? Aren’t you gonna punish this bad kitty?” She goaded in a playful girly voice making him shudder pleasantly.

“More...I mean talk dirty some more.” Rivalz pressed quietly feeling his erection spike painfully through his trousers and his blood rushing. He wanted to fuck her hard right here and now, but also wanted to hear some more dirty talk coming out of Milly’s mouth.

“Hee hee, mmmm does my faithful boyfriend want to taste pussy perhaps? I myself would love some milk, specifically coming out of you if you catch my meaning. Or would you rather just let this feline snuggle her chest up close to your special ‘something’ poking my thigh? I’m willing to do and accept all three...just for you.” She concluded with a playful allure setting Rivalz’s body on fire and teeming with energy ready to be put into use.

No longer restraining himself he dipped his head downward catching her lips into another fierce loving kiss with tongues rolling over each other’s.

Milly mewled sharply within her throat appreciating the attention Rivalz was giving her. He was hitting every spot intended and making her feel budding waves of bliss. For minutes they made out until he gently detached from her lips to kiss down her neck then her collarbone until eventually reaching her bust covered up by only a thin strip of artificial furry fabric. He didn’t think he had to wait for her to give permission but peered up at her glowing face anyway to receive a firm ready nod from her prompting him to action. His hands tugged away at the strip of cloth unveiling her large set of bouncy breasts to him making him drool at the sight. Milly giggled and hooked her hands around his head pulling him down between her boobs to let it rest there comfortably.

“Having fun down there, Rivalz? I can work wonders with them, you know. Just say the word and on my knees I go.” Milly offered cutely while stroking his head. “You could also play with them a little first and get a taste of the goods. Does that sound good?”

Rivalz hummed inaudibly from within her boobs until he rose his head up from the cleavage to speak clearly to her. “Yes! I want to do that very much.” He hollered with a face red with excitement.

‘Then go to town on them, they’re all yours, Rivvie.” She chirped with a sexy wink.

Rivalz wasted no time diving in with both hands being put to use groping and fondling Milly’s breasts to his heart’s content. Milly became very flustered and turned on by his enthusiastic touch as he grabbed each one in his palms and started stroking them in circular rotations.

The blonde teen bit her lower lip in intoxicated arousal and wriggled underneath his body in growing pleasure. 

His hands kneaded, squeezed and massaged her breasts like they were treasures. Rivalz felt hypnotized completely by them and eventually, he leaned his head down catching one of her nipples into his mouth eliciting a sharp mewl of arousal from Milly.

She breathed out loudly with a thumping chest in response to the stimulating experience Rivalz was providing her. His lips clasped and suckled on each nipple in tandem while his fingers groped the mounds of flesh.

Rivalz was a man gone mad with lust given how energetically he was sucking on Milly’s tits while playing with them. Her body wriggled more and more intensely as time went on with her legs dangling about over the edge of the bed. 

Milly’s face was greatly flustered as her body became attuned with the bliss being given. Her mouth held open agape for she was on the throes of climax. Letting out an intense howl of orgasm Milly writhed about under Rivalz with her legs jerking in the air and her body writhing in reaction. 

Her thighs bucked and her legs jerked in spasms, her tight furred hip cloth became soaked when she came hard in it out of physical nirvana.

Rivalz ceased his work and rose to admire the form of the beautifully flustered Milly Ashford panting from her climax. He quickly took a picture of her with his actual normal phone to savor the moment, once he did he started reaching his hands around his own waist pulling up his shirt.

Milly’s attention was caught immediately and looked to behold her boyfriend’s body handsomely modest in physique like many in their school year. What her eyes were more focused on however were his trousers sporting a raging tent poking through the cloth.

After trudging his shirt off his hands then went to the hem of her clothing that covered up her nether region after he got a good grip he started pulling them down much to Milly’s giggling delight. Practically ripping it off Rivalz felt like his life was complete when there came the view of Milly’s womanhood in all its perfectly shaped clean glory. Her vagina was smooth and tight looking, only a small strip of curly golden hair resting below her navel, and glistening pair of vaginal folds now being spread apart by her invitingly with a wink.

“I’ll be ready for whenever you want in on this, boyfriend.” She spoke with perverse smile and bedroom eyes that had him on edge. “But first it’s time for this kitty cat to get her some milk.” She added musically and pushed herself up to arrange their positions so that Rivalz sat on the bed’s surface with her kneeling before him. 

Milly looked up with a sweet smile and tongue flicking out like a hungry cat when she pulled down his pants unveiling his erection and full length ready for action. She wasted no time in grabbing it with her now paw-less hands to begin stroking the shaft tenderly with them.

Rivalz propped his hands back and reclined a bit allowing himself to relax and enjoy this. Milly diligently got to work smoothly shifting her hands smoothly and gingerly on his cock’s shaft, from base to head she worked him to her own delight. 

“Aaah Milly! That feels incredible!” Rivalz moaned loudly.

“Then you’ll enjoy this.” She stated before removing her hands to place her boobs on each side of his shaft causing him to tense up in sensation. The sheer feel of her soft doughy globes sent Rivalz’s body to new heights of pleasuring touch. He had never felt something like this before.

She got to work stroking her breasts slowly along his cock making sure he felt every touch of her soft skin. The smoothness of her tits allowed for quicker pace and more touch, something he appreciated with the strained face of pleasure he was making.

Milly kept it up at a now fevered pace making him clutch the sheets tightly and tilt his head back in euphoria. Her breasts kept at it in a blissfully sensual pace that had him on edge for the several minutes that it went on.

Milly then decided to cap it off with a different set of ‘tools’ to work his cock with. Quickly letting go of her breasts she placed her hands against his thighs and lowered her head to hover her lips over his cock. Feeling the tingle of her breath instead of the firmness of her breasts Rivalz craned his head forward to take a look.

!

Milly swallowed up his length into her mouth causing him to tense up in reaction.

“S-She’s blowing me! I can’t believe she’s blowing me!’ Rivalz thought praising his luck for finding the device that enabled this dream to come to fruition. The suctioning dampness that was Milly’s mouth kept his thoughts occupied however, she took all of him into her throat letting her nose poke his waist. 

Milly bobs her head slow at first during the first two minutes, she had all of him inside her mouth tasting his flesh and worming her tongue all over it like an eager animal. Before long she started sucking harder pushing all of his length down her throat so that Rivalz could feel everything past her lips. He was really enjoying it. She bobs her head even faster and sucking even harder while also fondling his balls from down below, Rivals was in another world of pleasure with jolts of bliss being sent up his body. In reflex Rivalz grabbed her head keeping it in place as it bobbed feverishly into his lap. He felt the tight moist suction of her lips and the sponginess of her tongue taking him for a ride and taking him deep.

The blowjob went on for minutes and Milly admired her boyfriend’s longevity in endurance, part of her had expected him to blow his load, but he hadn’t yet. Rivalz continued moaning loud and surprised Milly by reaching his hands down gripping the sides of her head to begin thrusting down into her throat like fucking a pussy itself. Milly didn’t mind one bit, despite being initially startled, and kept herself firmly in place slurping and sucking in his cock at a high speed. This went on for nearly ten more minutes when Rivalz felt his climax bubbling close due to the extremeness of the pleasure he received when he was about to blow Milly held tightly onto his waist with her arms keeping him close!

“Oooh Milly!!” He howled out feeling his hips thrust forth repeatedly in short bursts as he came!

Her eyes shot wide open when feeling the thick bursts of sperm flow down her throat! Milly closed her eyes and pursed her lips tighter ensuring nothing escaped her lips as more cum filled her mouth. For the moment she had yet to swallow it down and waited for Rivalz to finish, when he did Milly gently slid herself off his length and opened her mouth to show him the pool of sperm inside.

“W-Wow..!!” Rivalz noted with perverse awe feeling his member plop off her lips in a semi-erect state.

She winked and shut her lips to swallow down the rest making one large audible gulp. Milly parted her lips again letting out a tasteful sigh.

“Deelish!” She said with a satisfied half-lidded smile while licking up traces around her lips.

Rivalz was so turned on by what he saw his member sprang back to life earning a pleasant surprise from Milly. 

“Oh my! I see Master is getting very eager for more. We do have the full night ahead of us, shall we seal the deal?” She cooed standing up. 

Rivalz immediately nodded and took Milly by the shoulders and gently guided her to lay on the bedspread with her legs spread wide. She held one up with her right hand and spread her pussy lips open with her other. She was inviting him to fuck her, they both wanted it so very badly and as per his instruction earlier prepared for it too. Milly had contraceptives ready such as birth control pills, Rivalz didn't want to bother with condoms because he wanted to feel everything, but he would make sure to be careful so as to not accidentally knock her up. Even if that plan was in mind for the future.

Placing one hand on the bed Rivalz prowled over to her gripping his cock and stroking it readily for action. He wants this to go on the entire night and prepared some additional things like stamina boosting supplements and bottles of water for dehydration. It was time to start living the dream.

The head of his member nudged the opening of twat getting a feel for it while he positioned himself on his knees holding up her leg. He pushed forward inch by inch slowly encasing his length with Milly’s womanly flesh, she bit her lower lip with anticipation as the feeling of invasiveness started escalating.

With one final push and a loud warcry, Rivalz plunged his entire length inside earning a shrill shriek of ecstasy from her.

“Hooah yes!” Rivalz moaned out and started thrusting into her with a smile. Milly looking down, watches Rivalz’s cock thrusting, pumping in and out in motion inside her pussy delivering the pleasure she was craving from her master. Milly begins moaning, she feels her boyfriend’s length rubbing her insides, some sensitive spots that turned her on as her body starting rocking in motion from underneath. Rivalz reached his free hand over to her breasts to grasp one making her mewl a bit louder as he kept going in a moderate pace.

“Uh uh oooh! That feels amazing! Keep going, Rivalz. Don’t you dare stop!” Milly moaned tilting her head back in euphoria.

Rivalz nodded, smiling at her and continuing his lovemaking. The blue-haired boy thrusted at a normal pace for four minutes and then started picking it up. He was going a little faster and began pounding her insides adding some excitement for Milly to enjoy. She felt the sexual waves start flowing throughout her body in an increasing pace causing her moans to become louder by the second. Rivalz deeply yet rapidly pumped his erection inside her continuing her course of pleasure to enjoy. Milly got more aroused when he squeezed and fondled her breast during his intensified pace, her loud moan and noticeable reactions to his touch were evident as bliss filled her body.

“Fuck me hard, Rivalz! Right ah there!” Milly moaned.

Rivalz accepted and started really hammering into her making the bed creak as he kept going. She peered over her chest looking into his brown eyes with her own lustful ones. Rivalz leaned forward briefly to capture her lips into his mutually exchanging tongues and saliva in heated intimacy, the pair felt perfect together and drawn to each other in the throes of passionate sex, neither wanting to let go of one another. Rivalz thrusted into Milly, kissing her for minutes, both enjoying the flesh of the other.

Another minute later, he switched positions and had Milly on top of him so she can ride him cowgirl style while he laid comfortably on his back. Rivalz’s hands went to groping her ass watching Milly move and sway, grinding her hips energetically on his waist. Rivalz watched her move around by swaying her hips back and forth, she tilted her head back with her eyes closed moaning with unbridled lust in her voice. Her hands resting on his chest keeping a steady pace of her hip movements. She even started stroking his chest while riding him, moaning with lust she eventually starting moving her hips faster while Rivalz squeezed her buttocks with his hand getting a squeal out of the blonde.

Being touched and groped by her boyfriend/master excited her to no end.

“Aaah ooh ohh!! Rivalz! It feels so good! So damn good! I’m losing control of myself!” Milly moaned.

“I know and it feels great. Keep moving your hips like that, Milly. Grind them just like...that!” Rivalz retorted.

Milly continued moving her hips more and more for the addictive pleasure, Rivalz then spanked her ass with his hand turning her even more. She started bouncing her hips, riding him wildly like a saddle and each second that passed she moaned louder for the buildup of sensations was making her crazy with pleasure. Milly intertwined her hands with his as he sat up keeping her close while she bounced and gnashed her hips faster and harder on him. Rivalz let out a throaty groan that evolved into an ongoing growl as they got more intimate, neither of them wanting to stop or let go, just keep going until they couldn’t move anymore. Rivalz allowed Milly to take control and pull him close as she rapidly bounces on his lap with him pounding the life out of her tight pussy with incensed force. Rivalz really started pumping his penis in and out of her quim showing her what real loving was all about.

Milly had wrapped her arms around him chanting his name as he fucked her mercilessly, eventually, she lost more control of herself and let her more secretive nymphomaniac side get the best of her.

“Aaah ah ah ah!! Yes, baby! Fuck me like you mean it!! This body is only for you, Rivalz! Hooaah yes! Yes!” Milly screamed making Rivalz hope the walls of this dorm were soundproof.

After another flurry of thrusts Rivalz let go of Milly and arranged their position to be in the reverse cowgirl style. Milly planted her hands against the edges of the foot posts of the bed allowing her more freedom to bounce her ass on his length! Her ass jiggled and shook as she rode the lover boy. She looked over her shoulder moaning as she rocked her hips catching Rivalz sit up so that her back was close to his chest with his hands gripping her buttocks tightly delivering his own share of action into her frenzied mix.

Rivalz went faster thrusting hard into her, their combined movements made the bed creak and shake from all the hardcore fucking. Milly turned her head engaging him in another overly erotic lip-lock in the midst of their lovemaking. Rivalz rested his hands onto her breasts groping them in his palms and squeezing them fondly while he rutted in and out of her tight snatch, Milly placed her right knuckle at her mouth to chomp down on it due to receiving so much sensitive pleasure. She was close now and felt her mind fading as she reached her impending climax. 

Rivalz continued thrusting into her at a frenzied pace full of loving and pleasure, she liked it wild and rough. Minutes passed and the schoolboy kept on thrusting nonstop with both their bodies covered in beads of sweat, but he’ll admit he was approaching his limit. He can fell it coming and Milly felt his organ start throbbing inside her, they both knew an explosion of semen and juices was about to hit.

“That’s it, baby! Come for momma!” Milly purred.

Rivalz let out a cry of pleasure seconds after and plunged himself deep inside her pussy and into her womb ejaculating like a firehose! He spurted out heavy spurts of semen down his shaft into Milly’s womb filling her up. Every last drop of sperm poured in triggering her own orgasmic finish. She gripped the rails of the bedpost and clenched her pussy sporadically in wild convulsions! If Rivalz thought he was done cumming then Milly just put his dick into overtime by having her pussy muscles squeeze more out of him! Rivalz felt his balls empty when pumping her cunt full of sperm, soon enough it concluded leaving both teens in panting crumbled forms on the bed together with Rivalz resting over her smooth backside.

Milly reached down to scoop some of his spunk that had pooled from underneath her legs and lifted it to her face licking it off her fingers with delight. 

“Mmm, that was spectacular, Rivalz. It was everything I dreamed it would be!” Milly beamed in thanks.

Rivalz peered up looking spent yet very very satisfied and happy. “It sure was, I had a wonderful time with you, Milly. This will be the first of many to come.”

“Mmmm, then I am very much looking forward to the future.” Milly purred pulling his head in close from behind to engage in another erotic yet loving kiss. “Up for another round?” She asked after gently disconnecting their lips.

Rivalz could only grin like an eager teenager. ‘I am glad I brought those pills with me for tonight.’

-

“Ooooohh! Don’t waste time and fuck me right now, baby!” Milly cooed as Rivalz grabbed her by the hips and pulled her close.

He entered his length right inside of her cum filled soaking wet vagina and rammed it deep inside making her gasp loudly in elation. She felt so alive feeling him all the way inside. Rivalz held her by the hips and started pumping in and out of her pussy in strong pounding strokes. 

Milly bit down on her lower lip and started moaning with her eyes closed savoring the filling feeling of his hardcore thrusting. Rivalz didn’t bother starting slow with a normal thrust pace, instead, he allowed his instincts to take hold resulting in a hard pounding of her pussy at an intense pace.

Rivalz started thrusting faster and kept his hands firmly gripping her hands ensuring she took him in deep, Milly let out a series of low sharp moans as she felt her insides shaking up due to the intensity of his thrusts. He held her close as though never wanting to let go and stay at his current intense pace while staying balls deep inside of Milly Ashford. Never in her life did she experience such a feeling, such a rush, such a passion, and it all came from her loving boyfriend savagely fucking her raw.

He continued thrusting mercilessly inside at a rapid pace, the blonde girl kept moaning nonstop and occasionally screaming in the middle of it all. Her hands clenched the sheets as she started breathing heavily as their steamy sex romp continued on for minutes.

“Aah! Ah! Ah! Oh yes! Rivalz I love what you do to me! It feels so good! Pound it as you own it, like you own me! I love you!!” Milly hollered with her body violently jerking and bouncing in doggystyle position.

Minutes later Rivalz turned things up a notch when he pulled Milly up to take a seat in his lap bouncing up and down on his meat. He had her move and grind her hips while staying seated on his lap while she had her arms wrapped around his backside keeping him into the embrace. Their tongues writhed and curled over the other’s in heated kissing as she bounced faster and harder on him. Rivalz kept up with gripping her buttocks again and rutting his length hard up into her cunt making sure to drive it deep into her core and earning a gaggle of moans from her throat.

Rampant smacking sounds resounded from within the room as their union went on, soon it altered into a missionary position sex atop the bed with Milly clamping herself around his body. Ankles locked over his butt, arms latched onto each other from around his back, and Milly’s lips ensnaring his in a continuous make-out of unabated desire while he hammered his cock into her cunt.

This went on for a few minutes when she felt her body about to explode in a miasma of climax and juices again, Rivalz too felt close and he would make sure to go out with a bang inside her. After another frenzied pounding of his body against hers he slammed himself in all the way for one final time before crying out her name.

“Milly!!” He roared out feeling his organ pulse and pump a continuous volley of sperm blasts into her waiting womb. This, in turn, pushed her off the edge as well and had her lock her legs painfully around his backside.

She howled out in climax feeling her vaginal muscles pull and soak his appendage while it was still cumming, Rivalz was getting milked for all his worth as felt his fluids drain into the love of his life overflowing her snatch fully of baby batter. Milly had on a whacked-out face of tongue lolling out and eyes rolled up to their sockets as she slowly finished cumming on his cock after being filled to the brim with sperm. Her thoughts were to take the pill immediately to prevent pregnancy, sure she wanted to have his child sometime in the future, but right now she was still young and devoted to pleasing her master boyfriend.

Rivalz slumped down on top of her panting like he just ran a marathon, he quickly looked up into Milly’s eyes seeing the lovely blue glow of her natural color smile at him before leaning in for a goodnight kiss.

They stayed like that for several minutes before they drifted off into sleep together, but not before Rivalz eyed the special device from afar feeling more empowered and in control than ever in his life.

‘This is just the start, I have finally accomplished my dream of becoming Milly’s boyfriend now I can rival everyone else. Not just Suzaku and Lelouch because they’re the hot topics of the school, but no longer will Rivalz Cardemonde just be that ‘wimpy guy’ who hangs out with one of them. I’ll be something to be proud of, I’ll be some kind of...harem king! And I’ll do it using that special phone over there, get ready, world. It’s time to show you how Rivalz uses ‘Absolute Obedience’ to become a king.’

End chapter

AN: That’s the end of the first chapter alright, this is part of a series belonging to the Code Geass franchise. Made for ‘Shamandude’, will contain mind control, hypnosis, smut, harems, the usual stuff. Enjoy, mates.


	2. Seduction in Darkness (Villetta Nu)

**Rivalz’s Geass of Absolute Obedience**

**Chapter Two- Seduction in Darkness**

**By Azure**

********

At the Ashford Academy…

Resting within his dorm room bed alone, since Lelouch is always away doing whatever he does, Rivalz Cardemonde relaxed naked underneath the covers alongside a giggling equally naked Milly Ashford.

“Aaah. This is the life.” Rivalz said to himself in relaxation as he laid naked within his own bed alongside an entirely nude Milly curling up her hands along his chest. 

The morning sunlight shone bright within the room, Lelouch was nowhere to be found, and Rivalz was enjoying a warm afterglow of sex with Milly curling up on his body in bed with him after a heated romp in the sheets. Things couldn’t get any better for him.

“And I owe it all to this special little tool here.” Rivalz commented bringing up the Geass device to his face and marveling at the mysterious tool with a wide smile on his face. ‘I wonder just how far I could go with this. How many girls are this academy that every guy dreamed of having? There’s Shirley, I know she’s hung up on Lelouch but he’s never gonna return her affections. I know him well enough to know that, plus he’s been a total stranger here for who knows long and doing god knows what. There’s Kallen, the very attractive and secretive half-Japanese Britannian, there’s Nunnally's caregiver Sayoko, and that Britannian princess Euphemia.’

Rival shuddered with excitement when remembering the pink-haired goddess that everyone at school talked about. He wondered what having a royal princess like her, a stunningly beautiful one, would be like as a lover. Turning his head over to Milly’s dazzling gaze to input a new command.

“Listen, Milly!” He commanded causing her to stiffen up in attention and receive her new programming orders. “I order you to accept me having numerous lovers that I’ll ‘charm’ into coming after me, I also want you to be aware of these new powers I have and keep them secret. Okay?”

With that the programming session ended and Milly nodded in confirmation accepting her new thoughts.

“Mmmmh, treating yourself to a buffet, huh Rivalz? Kinky, I’ll be happy to help you in being your assistant.” She cooed giggling and leaned forward brushing her lips onto his for a soft sweet kiss while Rivalz was celebrating inside of his head.

‘I’m gonna have a harem! A harem! And I’m only pick the cutest most beautiful girls I can find around here.’ He thought feeling Milly’s tongue wedge past his lips swirling over his tongue lovingly until eventually breaking off.

“Heh, one step at a time, Rivalz you sly dog.” He said to himself before pocketing the little device and turned his face to the resting beautiful form of Milly Ashford’s dazzling face. ‘You don’t want to rush it after all. Still, having a Britannian bigshot be my personal sex slave does sound too good to pass up. Just need to find out who.’ he thought before hearing a clamor of adult male voices from the window.

“Huh?” Raising both his eyebrows in curiosity Rivalz got up from the bed and walked over to the large window of the room naked in order to see what it was.

Out on the grassy ground of the courtyard he saw several men in black suits and dark shades stand around apparently on the lookout for something. Rivalz inwardly yelped in growing fear as his paranoia kicked in.

‘Uh oh! Those guys have never been here before! They can’t be here looking for the Geass Device, right?’ He thought worrying greatly when he saw ‘her’ standing ahead of the men in suits. She had rich caramel skin, long silver hair done up into an overhead ponytail, and wore a Britannian specialist uniform while wearing a rather piercing gaze on her otherwise stoic face.

“Spread out covertly and look for any behavior out of the ordinary. We have no means to detect that device, but that doesn’t mean we can’t pick up a trail. Whoever discovered will likely abuse its power. Now move!” She commanded with a firm authoritative presence despite her slender figure.

“Yes, Lady Viletta!” The men in suits nodded and scattered about along the school beginning to question whichever student they could find about odd behaviors seen around campus.

‘Crap! They are looking for this thing.’ Rivalz thought now completely panicked pressing his hands to his head in alarm. That is until he saw the dark-skinned form of the beautiful silver-haired woman walk alongside them with swaying hips. It was obvious she was in charge of their search and commanded all the agents ahead of her. She was actually rather enticing as an athletic military woman with all the right curves. 

Rivalz felt himself salivate at the thought of using the Geass on her and have her beg for him to fuck her while treating her like a personal sex slave. It was here that his panic faded and composed himself readying a mischievous plan in mind to deal with the agents and Viletta.

“Alright,so these guys are looking for the device then, I better work my magic to get them off the trail, but it’s going take some doing.” Rivalz said to himself as he leaned over the windowsill taking in more of Viletta’s sexy appearance as she walked inside the school.

“Master?” Milly spoke up catching his attention as she looked at him with heartfelt concern. Rivalz relaxed a bit when seeing Milly’s lovely face pull up to him wrapping her arms around his shoulders in an embrace. 

Rivalz pushed his lips onto hers in another soft sweet sensual kiss that deepened with their eyes closed. A soft wet smack of lips curling over each other followed as Milly eventually pulled apart giving him a warm smile of support and comfort.

“Say, how about you get on your knees and give me a little loving while I think of something?” Rivalz requested and Milly nodded without hesitation as she lowered her tall body down on her knees leaning her head closer to his hardening erection. 

Taking a whiff Milly felt herself buck her thighs in moistening arousal and salivated around her lips. She reached forward gently wrapping her hands around the lower half of his cock tenderly kneading the base hilt of his phallus and started pumping it back and forth at her leisure. 

“Oooh hooo, Milly~” Rivalz crooned tilting his head back and struggling to run through ideas on how to get rid of the agents, all while Milly Ashford started tenderly kissing along the underside of his dick in succulent nibbles of her lips.

“Hmmm, let’s see what my *moans* magical device has for me that might *gasps* help.” Rivalz said to himself struggling to focus as Milly swallowed in his balls in humming erotic delight. He brought the device up to his face and scrolled through the menu of synthesized Geass powers, Milly slurped hungrily all over his balls with a hot breath then trailed her tongue up his shaft eagerly before kissing the tip with her lips before parting them and swallowing.

“Uuaahh! Ohh yeah! This is the morning wake up call I needed! Haaahh!” Rivalz moaned shakily as his eyes gleamed two very special Geass commands that ignited the ambition inside his head. 

They read ‘Memory Altering’ and ‘Time Perception freeze’, clicking on the descriptions Rivalz’s eyes went wide in wonder as a grin stretched onto his face.

Milly latched her entire mouth around his dick pushing herself closer and closer to where her nose tickled his patch of pubic hair causing Rivalz to crane his head back moaning loudly.

“Hoo oaaahh!! Milly!” 

“Hmmm!!! Mmmmnnh!” Milly hummed pleasurably making his stance against the windowsill quiver as she sucked his sausage into her throat and started pumping her head back and forth with tightly sealed sucks giving Rivalz nonstop pleasure.

Feeling his hips instinctively buck against Milly’s enamoured face Rivalz kept the phone shakily in one hand while she hugged her arms around his thighs sucking him for more. Her lips sealed wetly and tightly over the skin of his penis making sure he received every bit of pleasure her mouth had to offer him. Milly’s throat cushioned and sponged the amount of cock sheathed inside her mouth making her feel Rivalz’s warmth through his penis. Squeezing her lips down tightly and gripping her arms around his thighs Milly started hammering her face into his crotch harder taking him all the way down each and every time.

Rivalz was so unfocused he set down the device and grabbed Milly’s head before he started bucking himself into her face resulting in loud wet smacks of flesh as he fucked her throat.

Moaning loudly with a lip bitten expression Rivalz bucked and ground his waist into the blonde babe’s face for minutes to come. Eventually he felt his finish come and plunged his cock down Milly’s hungry mouth one last time before filling up her throat with delicious splashes of semen! Milly’s eyes shot wide open in blissful surprise before closing them and swallowing down every last drop of Rivalz’s sperm shooting down her throat with loud audible gulps of tastiness.

“Ooooh Milly! Master is proud of you, he hehe.” Rivalz sighed in satisfaction after Milly dragged herself off of his flaccid cock with a loud wet plop and a smack of her cum spackled lips. She smiled at him from below and scraped off everything else with a swipe of her tongue smiling at him while doing so.

“I’m happy you’re pleased, sweetheart. Now let me help you ward off those annoying men in suits with you.” Milly purred pulling herself up and latching her arms over his shoulders smiling at him.

“Well it just so happens I have an idea and this special little device is gonna help make that happen.” Rivalz stated bringing up the device and beginning to go over his plan to get rid of the OSI agents and claim Villetta Nu.

************

Peeking out the side corner of the wall Rivalz looked to Milly, his faithful mind broken servant and lover, and nodded readily to her. Milly gave him a quick kiss on the lips and dashed off looking for Villetta Nu while Rivalz casually approached one of the OSI agents standing around asking questions. He had no idea how many had been sent into the school looking for the device, but he hoped Milly give him something or just follow the plan and lure Villetta someplace where he can ensnare her.

The agent didn’t notice Rivalz as he was busy talking to the students, the blue haired soon-to-be harem master brought up the device and activated the special ‘Time Perception Freeze’ Geass command.

Around him everyone within a fifty-foot radius was frozen, paused in their movements as though they were frozen in time yet time itself was still moving. Rivalz was beside himself with childlike wonder and felt steam pump through his nostrils.

“Oh ho man! This is too cool! Imagine how many pantie shots I could take with this one, or go even further.” He added darkly in perverse thought then quickly shook his head to focus on the matter at hand. Stepping up to the guard he selected the other special power; Memory Alteration.

With click he activated the second Geass power and out shone a crimson light with a little bird of energy flowing into the man’s eyes. Rivalz saw that he slumped in movement and waited for the command like a puppet without strings.

“Well assuming that worked here we go. *Ahem* You will be leaving this school, you have nothing about the device. It is not here nor is any subject of interest. Time to move on now, Agent. That is the command of your *snicker* Emperor.” Rivalz finished and felt the effect take place through the device glowing brightly in confirmation. 

He then put some distance between himself at the Agent and undid the time stop Geass to allow the flow of time to resume normally.

The Agent looked befuddled then confused and shrugged before heading out looking for the school exit leaving the students he was questioning look puzzled. Rivalz followed him to be sure and when he was out the gates of the Academy returning to wherever his HQ was the boy jumped up in celebration.

“Hot dawg it worked! Now to use this ‘magic’ on all the other ones, I just wish I knew how many there are inside.” He slumped at this feeling it would take a while. That is until he heard Milly calling his phone, picking it up he heard his giddy lover speak into his ear brightly.

“Master~, I eavesdropped a little on Viletta talking with some agents. There is at most twelve agents in total here at the school, not including her. They are all currently located in the A-wing building.” Milly reported with cheerfulness and made Rivalz smile proudly.

“Whew, that makes this much easier than searching for them in this huge place. Thanks, honey. Be sure to keep track of Villetta without letting her see you. Daddy’s got some work to do in A-wing.” Rivalz answered and heard a ‘Love you, Master’ from Milly before clicking his phone shut.

He walked toward the designated section of the school with a smug look of confidence plastered on his face.

***********

After the repeat process that he found rather tedious Rivalz busied himself with mindwiping every single of the agents within the school building. He fed them all the same lines he did to his first target, after using the time freeze to it fullest he felt he got all remaining eleven of them leaving only Viletta nearby patrolling the hallway looking stuffy and uptight in the way she walked. 

Rivalz crept closer and got a good look at her, her fair caramel skin was exotic to look at as well as soft and silky to feel. Her chest was decently sizable, he guessed her cup size to be a firm full C size, but her hips were the real treasure. Milly may have a rocking body but Viletta had her beat in the waist to hip ratio, this dark-skinned woman had a decently slim waist and wide baby bearing hips that gave her a bit of an hourglass figure despite appearing athletic. She was a perfect ‘nine’ out of ten in his eyes and he licked his lips in growing perverseness and leaned forward to her planting his lips onto hers for a kiss.

Being frozen by her perception of time she didn’t move as Rivalz kept his mouth planted there on her soft violet painted lips for a minute or two before breaking off. Viletta of course still stood there unmoving as Rivalz salivated with growing lust and anticipation before bringing up the Mind Wipe command from his phone.

Standing upright and clearing his voice he flashed the device in front of her and activated the command!

A bird-shaped ‘V’ of crimson energy flew out of the device and into Viletta’s eyes enabling her to go ragdoll and await his commands. As soon as he saw it Rivalz smirked barely containing his excitement as he starts.

“You are no longer an agent of the OSI, you decided to quit that group and stay in Britannian service to serve me as my spy in the ranks, but of course you’ll tell no one of that. You remember only that you chose to become my loyal slave, to love, to service, to have sex with, to do anything for seeing as now your master is me. Once all your agents leave they will report that the device wasn’t located here and that the information is false, after that you’ll retire from this assignment and consider it a failure not telling them you plan to stay behind. Once they’re all gone you will cut off all contact from them and you will begin your initiation as my secret sex slave to do with whatever I please. That is an order from your Emperor.” Rivalz commanded as the programming took effect.

He quickly tucked away the device as the time freeze ended leaving all the agents in the building to scratch their heads and nod to each other all confirming the same thing; that the school was a dead lead. Like office workers they started shuffling out and leaving the building, with Viletta staying behind in front of Rivalz gradually stretching her face to smile at him happily while wearing a dreamy face.

“Master.” She cooed holding her arms out welcoming him into her chest as Rivalz smiled in sinister victory at having claim another one.

*********

Taking her away from prying eyes and meeting up again with Milly, who smiled cheerily at him once she saw Viletta mirroring her expression, Rivalz guided them both into the empty dorm room he now owns. Lelouch hardly ever visits or even attends anymore so he figured that he owns the place now, but he had to be careful. He needed a more private dormitory or bedroom and Milly had been helping him acquire a large personal one solely for him by pulling some strings. It was still in process though, so for now they had only this space for his ‘conquests’.

“Now then….” Rivalz began as Milly locked the door behind them and stood alongside Viletta waiting for their master’s orders. He started stripping himself out of his uniform causing them to blush as he stood in his boxers before sitting down onto a comfy chair. “....Strip for me, Villetta. Take everything off your body, leave the arm sleeves on, and renounce Britannia and your emperor in saying how much you love me.”

A happy smile crept up Viletta’s face as she nodded before beginning to undo her uniform before them. 

“I,hereby, disavow myself of loyalty to the Britannian empire.” She began. Off came her military tunic and more of creamy dark skin became visible to Rivalz as his erection started growing underneath his boxers. 

“From this day forth I will became a faithful and loving servant to my new master; you.” She purred in conclusion licking her lips sexily at him as she continued undressing.

Milly approached from the side and knelt before him feeling up her hands along his growing tent poled bulge while Villetta shed off her clothing. All that was left was her undergarments, sexy skintight leggings, her arm sleeves, and the band keeping up her ponytail. Villetta looked bashful and beautiful. Rivalz gestured to his growing crotch for her to kneel besides Milly, she did so obediently and found herself on her knees smelling the whiff of his crotch and growing wet because of it. 

“You too, let’s get you just as naked as her, Milly.” Rivalz said softly receiving an eager nod from her as she bolted up and trudged off her uniform jacket. The rest of her clothing followed leaving the blonde babe only in a pair of panties and dark socks. Her large breasts bounced out free of their confines as she stood posing provocatively before her beloved master.

Villetta stood up following her lead and undid the rest of her undergarments exposing her breasts and uncovering her wet slit. Rivalz was hard as rocks now with both beautiful babes posing for him naked in his room.

‘This is my life now….no more hopeless fantasies or wishing with a magazine, just reality. Oh ho ho yeah!’ Rivalz thought feeling his erection slip out of his boxers standing up erect in its bare glory before them.

Villetta and Milly visibly salivated on sight and quickly knelt down before him placing their hands around his bulge of a nut sack. Rivalz felt shivers up his spine at feeling their breaths on his sensitive prick, the girls looked to him for the next step in what to do. He smirked feeling like a king when he gave them the order.

“Suck me off, blow me, go crazy with those thirsty tongues and whoever does the best job in bringing me off gets the reward of me cumming in their mouth.” He mandated and the two girls quickly got to work brushing their lips against his balls lathering their tongues all over it and making Rivalz moan deeply tossing his head back.

“Hoo oohhh yeah!! Mmhh!” He moaned blissfully when feeling the spongy wet tongues of both Milly and Villetta slobber all over his dick, from kissing and sucking on his sac to trailing their tongues up the sides of his penis. Both of them pursed their hunger filled lips all around his sensitive phallic skin with mewls of blissful content.

Villetta hummed hotly as she slowly dragged her slimy tongue up over his shaft in an attempt to capture the head into her mouth, but Milly had the same idea and the two fought over it by squishing their lips together over it making out.

Rivalz was beside himself with excitement as he had never thought he’d see two women make out over his penis. He felt a tense throb of excitement and snapped a photo on his personal phone, the image of Milly swallowing Villetta’s tongue over the slick head of his dick. 

‘If only I could use this as a wallpaper.’ He thought hoping for more privacy in the near future, part of his mind went to thinking about all the other pretty girls and women here at Ashford Academy again. When he had conquered Villetta that dream became much more reachable. 

Images of the Nunnally’s maid Sayako came to mind along with Kallen Kozuki, and then Shirley. Rivalz just knew there were lovely ladies in Britannia’s empire as well that he might get ahold of, such as the dazzling princess Euphemia and her older sister Cornelia. A dreamlike expression dawned on his face as the two women, young and older, made out ravenously with each other in erotic tongue rolling kisses filled with hot breaths.

“Hmmmhh! Hhaahh!” Viletta moaned between sloppy exchanges of Milly’s sweet tasting lips. 

“Mmmmmhh!” Milly mewled in her throat as she swallowed Villetta’s tongue, trails of warm saliva bridged their mouths erotically as they held each other close. Breasts pushed into each other as Milly’s proved to be a tad bigger in comparison.

“O-okay! That’s enough of that, you two are gonna make me blow my top if you keep that up.” Rivalz spoke up catching their attention and halting their lesbian make-out session to stare at him obediently.

“Viletta, worship my cock. Have it all to yourself, and Milly, climb my face. I want to taste you right now.” Rivalz commanded as the females nodded with bright smiles.

“Yes, Master!” Villetta and Milly said in unison before the latter got up to get into position. 

The blonde beautiful student climbed the taller hedges of the chair Rivalz as sitting on and hovered her moist quivering snatch above his eager face. Milly steadily lowered herself down on him allowing her juicy slick vulva to brush against his face causing Rivalz to grab ahold of her upper thighs and push his tongue in.

“Eeeaagggh~! Hhhooo!” Milly mewled out sensitively as she felt the slimy intrude burrow deep into her pussy. She steadied her hands onto the upper edge of the chair’s lengthened edges while planting her feet into the armrests. Her body started slowly grinding into Rivalz’s face giving him the full package of her juicy mound being devoured into his lips. Soft slick flesh smacking sounds were made from between their union while Villetta took her time sniffing up the intoxicating scent of his dick before kissing the tip of his penis.

She hummed hotly making him feel shivers of delight and undid the band of her side ponytail letting her beautiful silver hair fall free. Villetta’s face was blazed with lust having reddened cheeks and a lustful half-lidded gaze as she swirled her tongue around his bulbous head. Villette fell in love with the taste like she herself did for Rivalz, she moaned and hummed as she slowly devoured the head of his cock into her mouth. Inch by inch she slipped further down taking all of his girth into her throat cushioning it with spongy moistness and flesh till her nose reached the tuft of blue pubic hair of his base. 

She felt Rivalz moan loudly within Milly’s thighs as she grabbed his head and started rolling her body along his face expediently! She was practically humping his head and rolling her hips while doing it. 

“Hhaaahh! I love you, master.” Milly moaned out loud having her face delirious with pleasure as Rivalz ate her out, he kissed her moist pussy lips, tongued out the inside of her quim, nibbled her sensitive clitoris with his tongue. Milly Ashford was in ecstasy while she rode her master’s face.

Villetta felt the sting of competition in pleasing their owner, and started bobbing up her head down against waist taking him in deeply with loud wet suctions! She felt Rivalz moaning loudly again and reflexively started bucking his hips against Villetta’s face, her eyes widened at the motion as she felt all of his penis slide down her throat fucking her mouth. Her eyes drifted into a more euphoric trance as she became intoxicated by the taste causing her to hollow out her cheeks and suck harder!

The room became noisy with wet sounds of flesh sucking and moaning; Milly continued riding her cunt along Rivalz’s head making her pussy feel every inch of his warm slimy tongue wiggle around inside. Meanwhile, Villetta feverishly bobbed her head up and down his length swallowing every inch of erect phallus her master had to offer, she loved the taste and loved the feeling of having her throat fucked as she held her hands securely around the hilt of his dick. This continued for some time until Villetta’s ears picked up the sounds of Milly’s shrill moaning and peered up from Rivalz’s lap to see her arch her back shuddering violently in climax. 

She heard her moaning breathlessly as she came all over his face and heard the lip-smacking noises of him swallowing and tasting her gushing cunt. This aroused Villetta immensely prompting her to hammer down her head all the way onto his length again feeling his member sheathed into the back of her throat. Suddenly she the warm vibrations of Rivalz’s body shudder as his balls bloated sending bulges of sperm along his shaft to pour down her throat.

Villetta’s eyes went wide at the tasty surge of sperm spurting down her hatch in thick viscous ropes! She steadied her grip on his waist and continued chugging down everything Rivalz had to offer, with loud audible gulps the caramel-skinned Britannian officer swallowed down a whole pint of sperm with glee. After he was finished he went flaccid temporarily and Villetta withdrew from his lap with cream smeared lips curved into an entranced smile.

Milly had dismounted herself from his head leaving his face messy with her juices as he turned down to see Villetta kneeling there with her face painted in pearl white. Feeling naughty and wanting to explore a kinky theme he’d only seen in porn, Rivalz thought up the next command to give his two sexy slaves.

“Milly; go and share with Viletta. I definitely think she has plenty stuffed in that mouth of hers.” Rivalz commanded feeling like a boss as his erection slowly sprung back to life.

Milly giggled in compliance and knelt down beside Villetta cupping her face and leaning in for another heated woman on woman embrace of pure bliss. Villetta relaxed into her grasp and cupped her cheeks in exchange as she felt the blonde’s tongue worm its way inside her mouth scraping up whatever amounts of Rivalz’s sperm she could gather and ingest it hungrily.

“Mmmmhh!”

“Hhmmm.” Milly purred as she and Villetta engaged in a passionate sloppy make out of sticky cream coated lips and tongues rolling over into each other’s mouths passionately.

Rivalz’s mouth formed into a perfect ‘O’ of excitement as his erection quickly sprang back to full hardness upon seeing the scene before him. 

The two ladies sloppily and hungrily swabbed spit and cum between their hungry lips making out for the next several minutes until Milly slid down a hand between Villetta’s legs fingering her moistening hole and making her moan inside the blonde’s mouth.

In the middle of moaning in pleasure and feeling the blonde teen’s invasive tongue swirl around inside her mouth Villetta suddenly started bucking wildly in wet convulsions on her hand! She was cumming hard and bucking her legs around her fingers spraying it with cum! 

“Hhaaahh!” Villetta broke off from Milly’s hungry lips and energetic finger to lean back moaning in pure unbridled bliss.

While she was coming down the two noticed Rivalz standing up lording over the former soldier like a king. He stuck his left foot out and pressed it on top of Villetta’s head gesturing her to grovel before him. She smiled sweetly and did just that. Bending down her back she lowered her head as though bowing to the Emperor underneath his foot, her naked body was still panting after that orgasm and she was craving to feel the liquid warmth of his semen splash into her body next.

‘Heh, I’m gonna love this part.’ Rivalz thought as Milly stood up curling around his side like a trophy wife. “Do you, Villetta Nu, swear to serve me and only me forever and ever, not only renouncing Britannia but also vowing to help me build up my harem?”

“Yes! I do! I swear to you, master. I promise I will serve faithfully for the rest of my life, I’ll bring in others, I’ll even bear your children, so please….have my body and make me feel the wonders only a sexual slave can bring.” Villetta poured out with passion as Rivalz lifted up his foot allowing her to prop herself up smiling peacefully.

“Alright, get on that bed then, beautiful.” Rivalz commanded feeling more confident in his manufactured authority. 

Viletta nodded eagerly and hopped up with a beautiful sway of her silvery hair tussling behind her. She climbed onto the bed on all fours showing off her perfectly fit athletic body with curves in all the right places. Rivalz was really sprung as he caught sight of her tight supple ass wiggling at him.

“Master~.” Villetta beckoned musically with a blushing face that made Rivalz’s heart beat painfully in his chest. Hypnotically he came forward and knelt onto the bed with Milly keeping herself glued to his side when following behind him. 

The blonde babe giggled playfully as she stroked the muscles of his shoulders from behind relaxing him as he held his fully erect in one hand and rubbed it along the moist crevice of Villetta’s dark velvet cunt.

She cooed and bit down on her lower set of lips as she quivered with anxious excitement while her master gently prodded open the juicy entrance of her pussy. She let out a coarse breath of arousal and gripped the sheets underneath her hands tightly as Rivalz started pushing his length into her body filling up her pussy inch by inch and stretching her out.

“Hhaaah! Yes!! Fuck me!” Villetta howled erotically as new waves of sensations surged through her body as her vagina stretched out to accommodate Rivalz’s cock! She was no virgin, but it had been far too long since she had any intimacy with a handsome man. Now that’s changed, her master would be the one to fuck her and fill her body full of blissful ecstasy as he filled up her cunt and pressed the tip of his cock into her cervix.

“Hee hee hee, look at her, Master. After all that uptight demeanor earlier she’s really just another bitch in heat.” Milly giggled seductively as she continued to massage Rivalz’s shoulders. She leaned her head in close and licked up his cheek cutely until he turned his head grabbing the back of hers and shoving his tongue into her mouth erotically. Milly was surprised at first then immediately relaxed into him by cradling her hands around his face keeping the oral exchange going while Rivalz started pounding his hips into Villetta’s body!

Villetta curled up mewling like an excited animal during its mating season. Rivalz started pumping his hips into her rear, slamming his waist into her buttocks with steadily growing thrusts that had her face scrunched up in bliss with tongue lolling out.

“Ah ah aah aaahh! Yes! Master!” Villetta purred feeling her body jolt back and forth to Rivalz’s thrusts! He pumped and pumped straight into her sopping twat making the esteemed Britannian Military vet squeeze his length tightly on contact. Rivalz felt her cunt clenching down on him hard every time he plunged his cock into her depths. He moaned into Milly's mouth when feeling it, but her tongue hungry tongue rolling around inside his throat kept him too occupied to voice it.

Thus, Rivalz continued rutting hard into Villetta’s light chocolate body with hard fettered thrusts creating soft flesh clapping noise throughout the room as he fucked her doggystyle. Wet smacks of his hips continued for minutes gone by and soon enough escalated to a point where Villetta panted heavily every time she felt Rivalz’s cock plow roughly into her snatch! Milly and Rivalz broke off from their fevered lip-lock so that Milly could stand up on the bed and press her breasts into his face bidding him to suck on her nipples.

Rivalz took to that all too quickly and latched his hungry lips onto a nipple sucking it and making Milly mewl with a lip bitten smile!

“OOohhhhh!” Milly squealed out with her face delirious in pleasure as the three continued this current threeway exchange for another thirty to forty minutes until Rivalz felt he was about to blow. Villetta’s tight sopping snatch repeatedly squeezing down on him made the rushing feeling of impending climax to be that more worthwhile.

Rivalz broke off from Milly’s lips to tell her.

“H-Hey! I’m about to cum. Where do you want it?” Rivalz asked knowing full well he himself wanted to pump her insides regardless of what she said. Though he was cautious, if she ended up pregnant that might put a wrench into things all around, but the thought was certainly enticing enough.

“I-Inside! Inside please, I want to feel everything. Don’t worry, it should be a safe day for me.” Villetta said back feeling her brown body begin to quiver in sharp spasms all over his cock.

Rivalz’s mind went to the ‘should be’ part of her answer and simply shrugged his shoulders before plunging his cock in deep and letting it out!

“Aaaagghhhh!!” He bellowed out in a satisfying grunt as his balls clenched and expanded pumping thick viscous blasts of sperm directly into Villetta’s body pumping her pussy full of spunk. He felt Villetta press her face down into the blankets and mewl pleasurably as her body suddenly jerked and shivers in orgasm.

Her vaginal muscles squeezed down on him with intensity causing her body to milk him for more cum, and boy did she receive it. Thick globs of semen poured into the space of her womb filling out a bit of space with how much he pumped. Soon, after several more thrusts Rivalz went flaccid and withdrew from her body leaving a syrupy trail of spunk to drool out of her cunt with Villetta wearing a delirious smile on her face.

“You might’ve overdone it, master, but I think she’ll come to in a bit and want more.” Milly noted and moved from behind Rivalz to crawl onto the bed pulling him with her to where he laid back on the pillows with her straddling his ankles and pressing her chest into his groin. 

His member was sticky and flaccid and Milly, deciding to be naughty, scooped it up into her lips lightly sucking on it to regain some of its former mass.

“Hhhaaaa, Milly! Ooohhh wow.” Rivalz moaned deeply as he tilted his head back letting his blonde girlfriend do all the work. 

She feverishly bobbed up and down on his dick allowing it to grow back into hardness inside her mouth. Milly was impassioned at doing this because she loved servicing her master and tasted some of his essence as well as Villetta’s onto her tongue as she coiled it around his hardening sausage. Her lips sealed tightly around it as she drew it back and forth in fevered pace.

Eventually she finished up leaving Rivalz with a newly erect cock standing proudly and twitching for action. Milly giggled playfully and flashed him a seductive smile as she lurched forward wrapping her tits around his shaft squeezing it tenderly and making him mewl in hot breaths.

“Time to put these girls to good use for you, honey.” Milly cooed and started shifting her tits up and down his length creating sensitive stimulations for Rivalz as he felt those soft orbs glide up and down his sausage. 

Milly pressed her hands tightly into her cans squishing them as much as she can over her lover’s dick, Rivalz groaned pleasurably in approval as she started humping them on it. Milly pumped and stroked his cock with her soft melons for minutes on end pushing Rivalz ever closer to a painful yet intense climax, she nearly brought it home when latching her lips onto the exposed head of his dick slurping and swallowing it while continuing to stroke her tits on him.

“Aaaaahhh! Milly! Hooaahhh!” Rivalz moaned loudly and started bucking his hips up and down off the bed preparing to cum until he felt Milly cease her action and hop right on top of him.

Straddling his hips she slowly impaled herself onto his raging erection encasing him in her spongy tight cunt! Milly let out a delirious howl of ecstasy as she encased her pussy all over Rivalz’s cock taking him in deep to the cervix! As a result, Rivalz’s more primal side kicked into overdrive after having her mount him, grabbing ahold of her hips he started feverishly bucking his body up against her twat fucking her with intensity.

“Mmmmhh! Ooohh Master!” Milly howled out reaching behind her head with her hands and holding them there erotically as her tits bounced along with her body movements! The bed started creaking as Rivalz started fucking the girl in this cowgirl position, Milly took the time and effort to sway and grind her hips along his waist while he did so. 

The two moaned as she rode him wildly feeling his meat plow deeply into her tight juicy cunt filling her up and stretching her out! Soon enough Milly grabbed ahold of Rivalz’s chest to steady herself as she slammed down her hips onto his body fucking herself on him with loud hard slaps of flesh that stirred Villetta from unconsciousness.

“Hhoooahh! It’s yours! All yours, Master!” Milly moaned out deliriously as she ground, slammed, smacked her body down onto Rivalz’s in frenzied slaps.

Rivalz gritted his teeth in impending climax and reached up to grab ahold of her bouncing tits, squeezing them fondly and eliciting a squeal of orgasmic delight from Milly Ashford.

“Oooh my, mmmhh.” Villetta watched in growing arousal as she sat up stroking her cum spackled quim to the scene of the blonde frantically humping up and down their owner’s body. 

Minutes blurred and Rivalz and Milly eventually lost themselves to the blissful ecstasy of climax.

“Ah! Aah! Aaaahhh!!” Milly felt her body shudder violently in a titanic climax squeezing down hard on Rivalz’s length pushing him to unleash a thick payload of spunk directly up her cunt. 

Viscous potent batches of sperm blasted into Milly’s teenage womb one thick spurt at a time consecutively. Villetta craned her head forward to behold the scene of his balls emptying out into Milly’s shuddering body. Cum seeped out from her opening while it was still impaled on his pulsating cock. 

Villetta felt her mouth water at the sight of Rivalz pumping Milly Ashford full of baby batter, the risk and thoughts of pregnancy never made it to their minds for they were caught in the heated bliss of the moment. Milly finished shivering and let out a sigh of blissful satisfaction just before slumping atop of Rivalz’s body with a smile. Villetta crawled up closer this sticky cum plastered ball sack and pursed her lips on it like a hungry puppy.

Rivalz immediately moaned in a sharp intake of breath as he felt her lips suckle and absorb the cum coating his slick balls into her mouth. Her tongue wiggled out next lathering all over it while her eyes closed, Villetta hummed in tasteful delight as she slurped on his balls like no self-respecting Britannian soldier should be seen doing. But Rivalz didn’t care one bit, she loved this feeling and loved having her worship him like this.

In his eyes he could picture the other girls on his mind for future claims; Shirley giving him all the love and attention she would’ve otherwise given to Lelouch who doesn’t care about her that way. Then there’s Nunnally’s sexy maid Sayako wearing a naked apron outfit for him while bending over to show off her ass so he could fuck it. Lastly there was Kallen, who by all accounts was one of the cutest and prettiest girls in the school that Rivalz undressed with his eyes many times. In his mind there was Cornelia and her sister Euphemia laying him to rest on their thighs while massaging his back and showing off their tits to him.

Rivalz drooled at the thought of his goals and failed to notice his erection slowly, albeit painfully, bringing itself back to life before Villetta’s eyes. Her mouth parted open as she was tempted to latch her hungry lips around it and have him blow another load down her throat, that is until Milly interrupted her.

“Wait a minute there, I have a better idea on how to please Master.” Milly said catching Villetta’s attention and halting her from engulfing her lips around his cock. The blonde turned her head back to her master with a coy smile on her bright face. “Want to hear it?”

Rivalz nodded liking where this was going.

-

A series of moans came out of the trio from within the room, Rivalz’s being the loudest as he lay back on the bed clutching the sheets beneath his hands as the two girls ground into each other with his cock in the middle. Milly and Villetta both propped themselves up by planting their hands into the bed surface allowing them to gyrate and grind their hot moistened mounds all over each other and all over Rivalz’s dick sandwiching it completely. 

His throbbing length twitched angrily between their soaked heated twats as Milly, being the dominant one, ground her pussy strongly against the surface of his shaft. Villetta was more on the receiving end of pleasure as she felt her vulva lips glaze up along the underside of his meat making both herself and Rivalz feel euphoria. 

The two girls slid and swayed themselves up his schlong causing him to moan out loud in heated bliss and once again making him the happiest luckiest person in the world for discovering the device that made this possible. 

The girls got naughtier the longer this went on as Milly lurched herself forward pulling Villetta up by the wrists so she could capture her lips into another erotic embrace of tongues swabbing in and out over each other. Rivalz had never been more turned on in all his life and quite honestly felt his end coming sooner than later, back to back sex really wore on his junk if done too frequently, but his spirit was certainly willing.

“You girls are the best! I love you two so much.” Rivalz declared feeling the pair delight at his praise and begin to grind their mounds along his dick even faster now. 

The escalating friction of their wet pussies picked up in a frenzied unified front that had his member twitching desperately for release. They continued making out with hot wet tongues swathing in and out of each other’s mouths like lesbian porn stars, both Milly and Villetta hummed in euphoric delight while keeping themselves bound together in the hug. Breasts once again pressed into each other as this continued for some time more until Rivalz let the beast out.

He reached for his girls and pushed down onto Villetta’s back picking himself up and lining up his dick over their pussies while they stayed in the sandwiched position. Both girls looked back in surprise as he held onto Milly’s ass before jamming his dick into her sopping cunt.

“Oooh hhoooo! Yess! Master yes!” Milly howled out in ecstasy as he started fucking into the blonde girl in fast feverish thrusts! Her body jolted and shook atop of Villetta’s with her tits bouncing against her chocolate pair. 

Rivalz, not wanting to leave their newest addition out, slipped out of Milly and drove his length into Villetta’s causing her to mirror Milly’s expression and grip her hands tighter around her backside. Rivalz felt he was ready to really give them his all and started fucking both girls in tandem.

Both girls mewled loudly in bliss-filled ecstasy as their master fucked each of their cunts in tandem rampant pace! This carried on for minutes on end until Rivalz finally felt his finish begin to occur within his body. 

Pounding into them even faster he gripped Milly’s waist and hammered into her twat several more times before jamming his length all the way into the hilt cumming.

“Aaggh...Milly!” Rivalz grunted feeling his balls expand and pulsate leading to his member transferring bulges of sperm directly into her body! Milly felt her pussy constrict and squeeze up his shaft as soon as she felt the liquid warmth of her boyfriend’s seed pour into her womb a second time today.

Rivalz rutted and pumped into her sopping cunt with everything he had until he abruptly slipped out and inserted his length into Villetta’s to give her the rest. The brown-skinned woman shuddered in ecstatic delight underneath the teenage student as she felt Rivalz’s seed splash her into cunt once again.

“HHhooooaahh!” Villetta moaned gutturally and shuddered accordingly upon feeling his warmth cascade into her womb again! 

Her legs dangled up in the air shaking with her orgasm as her toes curled up in climax. Rivalz shuddered and shook letting everything out into his two beauties before finally finishing resulting in him collapsing back onto the bed spent.

Thick syrupy waterfalls of semen oozed out of each girl’s quim while wide peaceful smiles showed on their faces.

They eventually mustered up enough energy to crawl up to Rivalz’s resting form and curl up on his sides happily before drifting to sleep.

***********

After that intense romp of a fuck session, Rivalz laid comfortably on the bed breathing hard with the naked pair of women such as Milly and Villetta curled up next to him. The bed was filthy and the room stank of sex, cum oozed out of Villetta’s savagely fucked holes just as it did Milly’s gaping cream-filled vagina. The wide peaceful smile on his face said; ‘This is the life’. 

When he drifted to sleep he awoke the next morning to the sight of his two ‘slaves’ bringing him breakfast in a tray while wearing naked aprons. Rivalz nearly had a heart attack from the sexiness and sat with them eating peacefully in their company within the early morning.

Rivalz was munching happily on his bacon when he looked up to Villetta’s feeding form and smiled to himself before frowning questionably.

“Say, Villetta…” He began and caught her attention diverting her gaze from her food to his face with a happy mind-broken smile.

“Yes? Honey?” She responded causing Rivalz to jitter with delight at hearing it.

“...prior to you coming here, to this school, who exactly sent you to look for me?” He asked careful not to bring up the device lest she remember her old self and be forced to mindwipe. Thankfully Villetta nodded obediently and brought up her own phone to display a picture on it before passing it over Rivalz.

He took it and saw a creepy looking scientist dressed in white and wearing glasses, next to him was a lovely violet haired woman with peaceful loving eyes and a sleek sexy body. Rivalz felt himself harden at the thought of claiming this woman and looked to Villetta for answers.

“And they are….?”

“Lloyd Asplund, Britannian Earl and scientist of the special engineering division. Next to him is his assistant; Cecile Croomy, master. They both experimented on secret Britannian science projects together including creating a special device for unknown purpose and function, I was sent here to collect that under orders of the OSI.” Villetta explained and Rivalz nodded as he continued to eyeball Cecile’s picture with growing interest.

“I know that look, Master, you want to bed her, don’t you?” Milly playfully accused with a bright face as Rivalz blushed and nodded back to the two of them.

“Yes, Villetta, bring me this cute assistant Cecile after you come back to report your ‘mission’. Make something up that requires her to exclusively investigate so that I can ‘meet’ her, got it?” Rivalz requested in a more commanding way while smirking readily.

“Yes, master! I’ll be glad to! Cecile hasn’t been with a man in some time, she’d be delighted to have you show her the joys you showed me.” Villetta gushed with blushing cheeks as she reached for her phone taking it from Rivalz’s hands before he pulled her into a deep tongue invading kiss across the table.

Villetta relaxed peacefully and hummed in bliss inside of Rivalz’s mouth as he tongued out the inside of her throat hungrily.

“Hhhmmm!” Villetta moaned as she remained swabbing spit with the young student for several minutes before eventually breaking off leaving her face dazed with delight.

“Hup! I want some too.” Milly pouted cutely in a playful manner as she crossed her arms. Rivalz simply chuckled and sat back down before reaching for her and pulling the blonde babe onto his lap causing her to giggle with a blush.

“And get some you will, but first I’m gonna need your help ‘collecting’ from here around the school, sweetie.” Rivalz began as Milly slunk her arms around his shoulders straddling his waist. Her mouth was breath’s away from his face as she engaged him with piercing loving eyes.

“Who did you have in mind, Master?”

“Oh I think you know how many girls there are in our after school club, excluding Nina of course, I want you to bring them all to me one by one. Like I told Villetta over there, just make something up so I can get one on one time with them.”

“Hee hee, naughty one are you, Master? Well there is Shirley and Kallen, which one do you want me to bring you first?” She purred nuzzling her face along his face sending pleasurable shivers up his spine.

“Kallen, bring her to me later today. She has a very nice fit body and her pink hair and cute looks just do it for me.” Rivalz answered hearing Milly giggle playfully before cupping his face into a deep loving kiss right there on the chair.

Villetta smiled welcoming the soon-to-be expanded family of her master as inside her mind she conjured up ways to lure Cecile here without suspicion.

***********

Eventually, Villetta re-dressed herself and left the school to begin her ‘mission’ in bringing in her master’s chosen subject while he attended school without anybody noticing something amiss.

The day went by and Rivalz fantasize a lot about what he could have his harem do or dress like that until time came for their after school meeting of the student council club.

Now sitting in his bedroom again, without Lelouch seen in the entire school, Rivalz awaited standing up for the arrival of Milly and his next addition; Kallen.

-

“Why are you leading me to Lelouch’s dorm room? Is there something there we need for the upcoming festival the student council is throwing?” Kallen asked turning her face to the side at the smiling form of Milly walking beside her.

“Oh, just wait and see. It’ll be worth the trip and I might need your help in carrying it to the council HQ. Rivalz is there too, so he should help. Haven’t seen Lulu anywhere though, sometimes I don’t know why I bother worrying where gets off to.” Milly said acting like her usual self in the eyes of Kallen.

Kallen sheepishly averted her eyes at the mention of their friend like she knew something she didn’t want to tell, she was a member of the Black Knights after all and thus sworn to secrecy. Shaking her head she focused on what was ahead of her and when Milly opened the door she saw Rivalz’s beaming friendly face waving back at them.

“Hey there, Kallen. Glad you’re here.” Rivalz greeted as Milly locked the door behind her. Rivalz had the device behind his back glowing and ready to be put to use. “I’ve got something to show you.”

**To be continued…..**

**End of Chapter**

AN: Thanks for reading and enjoying my smut. :)


	3. Princess, Pink, and Porking (Princess Euphemia)

  
  
  
  
  


**Rivalz’s Reign of Absolute Obedience**

**Code Geass**

**For Welltall44**

**By Azure**

  
  
  


**Chapter Three- Princess, Pink, and Porking**

  
  


********

Within Ashford Academy, Rivalz’s dorm room….

  
  


“Mmhh! Mmh mmh mhhh.” Kallen Kozuki hummed tastefully as she bobbed her head back and forth into the lap of her new master; Rivalz. Her face was flushed with desire and her cheeks red, she was gingerly sucking harder and harder on his dick while she knelt underneath the table he was sitting at looking at his ‘Device’. 

“Uunngh, man that feels so good. Almost makes it hard to actually concentrate on this.” Rivalz commented with a mirthful laugh while Kallen continued slurping happily on his dick. Her uniform was still on, with the exception of her unbuttoned shirt showing off her bra-clad breasts, as she hungrily squeezed his cock into her mouth for today’s special ‘lesson’.

Rivalz sat at the table above with Milly and Villetta, both of whom were ‘claimed’ by him earlier, each woman looked at him like school girls with crushed wondering what their boyfriend had in store next.

“Alright, I’ve given it some thought on who we can bring next.” He began looking up from the device and at his two beauties sitting at the table wearing their usual outfits. Part of him wanted them to wear French Maid cosplay to further exemplify their loyalty to him, but he felt they had to be discreet for the time being. Kallen continued hungrily blowing his dick and Milly with Villetta leaned in closely eager to listen. 

“This one’s a big one, how about we take Princess Euphemia?” He proposed making Villetta’s eyes widen in surprise at the thought.

“Master Rivalz, are you sure about that? Princess Euphemia is nearly always watched by both secret service and regular people. She even has a fanclub going on about her, led by that one bespectacled girl in the student council. I don't think getting to her will be that easy.” Villetta acknowledged and Milly nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, plus, there’s always Suzaku too. He hangs around her a lot and from what I hear he’s very capable athlete. I don't want to think about him hurting you, Rivalz.” Milly chimed in.

“Well she is coming to this academy for a surprise visit later today, away from all the press and the security she’ll be helpless. There’s just the matter of Suzaku and how to deal with him. I don't want to hurt the guy but he definitely needs to be out of the way for this to work. Also…..” Rivalz trailed off and looked to his device seeing it glow as he noticed the symbols of each Geass command changed.

What were once regular symbols meaning something he didn’t understand were now more complex in design bearing runic markings and other odd icons he had no idea how to follow. Rivalz marked it off as some kind of update delivered to the device somehow, but then he remembered that it wasn’t a phone. It was a strange scientific tool that harnesses the power of Geass, with synthesized powers that compelled his lovers to obey every whim prior to falling for him.

‘Is this thing…..evolving? On its own? I think I also noticed some of the command functions became bigger in text. It’s like this cool weapon is growing in its power, I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing.’ He thought rubbing his temple in mild frustration, but then he felt Kallen suckle hard on his member again from down below.

“Oooohh!~ Yeah…..” He drawled pleasantly with a goofy voice and looked down to see her pursing her lips tightly along the head of his shaft. She popped her lips off of his member and looked hungrily at him as she then held his shaft up so she could start licking the underside pleasantly. ‘Oooh yeah that feels nice!~ Mmmhh.’

This always relaxed him, ever since he claimed Kallen yesterday he had her on this duty just out of living a long-time fantasy after meeting the girl the first time. She was sickly looking back then and seemingly weak-bodied, but Rivalz was surprised to find that she was rather fit and well-muscled for a girl her age. Later he got her to tell him that she was part of a resistance group fighting Britannia, Rivalz didn’t care to hear the rest as they got down to business with Villetta and Milly at his side rubbing his shoulders like harem girls.

“Aaah, that’s a story for another time, right now it’s all about Euphie.’ He thought to himself when he read something interesting on the device underneath the general description. 

‘Control of Code Bearers. And Protection field.’ 

‘These are new! What gives?! Is this thing receiving updates around the clock? I’m kinda freaked out but also super exciting on using these. Let’s see what they say.’ Rivalz to himself reading the descriptions and learning that the field will protect him and others from other Geass users. This alarmed him somewhat because that meant there are people with these powers and he had no idea what they looked like, but then there was the factor of ‘Code Bearers’ and wondered what they were. In fact, he wondered what a ‘Code’ was. Racking his head trying to figure this out he eventually gave up on stressing the details went back to Euphemia and the capture plan.

“Master….Rivalz….” Kallen cooed as she slowly dragged her tongue along the underside of his length with her right hand on his balls gently squeezing him softly. His member was throbbing again with the impending release of sperm just as Kallen wanted there to be. Rivalz was having trouble concentrating on his train of thought and settled for simply relaxing for the blowjob by leaning back and gesturing to the other two women.

Both Milly and Villetta smiled coyly and pushed their chairs out to dive under. They crawled along the underside meeting up with Kallen and working their way into Rivalz’s spread legs as they each forced their faces in to latch their lips onto some part of him there. Milly wrapped her lips around one of his balls, Villetta, settled for slurping hers around the lower half of his dick from the side, and Kallen bumped herself up to swallow in the head of his length and start stroking his member into her mouth in back and forth motion.

“Ooohh yeah! Uunngh! That’s the stuff. Keep going, girls!” Rivalz bellowed out wearing a goofy smile on his face as he tossed his head back breathing raggedly. 

The combined sensations of each girl’s lips slurping gingerly on every part of his appendage blew his mind entirely. Milly’s lips were cooler and more wet, she hungrily ran her tongue all along his balls tasting him completely and making sure no part of his testicle was untouched. Villeta worked her right hand around the midsection of his shaft pumping it into her bare hand while keeping her lips sucking on the hilt of his member. She hungrily slathered her tongue on it and kissed that area here and there. She loved the scent of Rivalz in her nostrils, it made her hornier than ever making her wish to undress and fuck him herself here without the interference of the others, but alas she was learning to share.

Kallen, on the other hand, focused squarely on pushing her face down even further taking over half of his meat into her throat where her oral muscles and tongue had a field day working his member. She felt Rivalz throb even more inside her lips. She pushed and squeezed them tightly around the neck making him groan loudly as he bucked his hips forward beginning to cum!

“Gggrrk! Here it comes, girls! You know you have to share!” Rivalz announced feeling his hips thrust forward several times sending thick blasts of semen straight into the roof of Kallen’s mouth! 

She was surprised by it at first and plopped herself off the head of his meat. A splatter of seed decorated her face next as Rivalz came some more. The girls all leaned in closely while Kallen leaned back swallowing down her master’s seed into her throat, she gulped everything down little by little feeling her tastebuds light on fire. Her eyes watered in happiness while Villetta and Milly lapped hungrily at Rivalz’s dick scooping up remnants of his seed into their tongues. He reached down and petted their heads as they serviced him enthusiastically. Hot breaths and wet moans chorused about with each girl ingesting their own share of the semen.

Once the were done each gal craned their heads back swirling Rivalz’s thick seed in their mouths before swallowing. Rivalz himself leaned back in his chair breathing out a sigh of elation and relief as they each crawled out of the table desk looking sated in terms of taste.

“Now then, boyfriend, how do we go about capturing Princess Euphemia for you?” Milly asked coyly as she and Villetta sat on the desk surface with Kallen sitting herself in his lap after he pulled up his pants.

“You know, funny thing is…..that blowing my load just now just gave me an idea how. Listen in.” Rivalz said calling for them to lean expectantly. He leaned forward cupping Milly’s cheek and nudged it affectionately when he spoke up with a sly smile. “You’ll be the most important part, Milly. You’re longtime friends with Euphie, I think, maybe you should convince her to catch up for old time’s sake.”

Milly nodded smiling at this,Rivalz stroked her cheeks lovingly and touched her forehead with his making the two lock eyes and share as he went into details on his plan.

‘Man I never thought I’d be the tactical type when it comes to catching women, I almost sorta feel bad I’m doing it, but…..I feel way way better when they’re naked and on top of me. Ooh I can’t thank this little device enough for these miracles!’ Rivalz thought clutching the device as he and Milly got up and went into action.

******

It was the later afternoon on a Thursday and Euphie, operating as a student during her rare times of privacy away from all of Britannia royal security service, was tending to the books in the library while wearing while her school uniform. She had to really convince her sister and whoever was in charge of her to allow this time of the day to be unwatched by all. Additionally Suzaku, who was busy on the frontlines doing whatever the empire told him he needed to do. While she loved his passion for doing good and hoping to do right by his people she regretted that he was too dedicated to the cause. Right now however, she was just happy living some semblance of a normal life here at Ashford Academy. Currently she was humming to herself as she sorted various library books into high and low shelves by herself, she was on a small ladder here near the center of the library when she heard the doors open.. When they opened up Euphie turned her head to see her longtime friend Milly Ashford walk in with a friendly smile on her face. Back in the golden days of simplicity at the royal manor Milly, Nunnally, Lelouch, and herself often played together in the gardens. It was eventually the blonde girl that provided shelter for Nunnally and Lelouch when things became disastrous in the capital, she was someone she could trust dearly. 

“Hey there, Euphie, mind if I lend a hand? Looks like you have quite the stack of books there piled up on the table..” Milly pointed out with a friendly smile and Euphie just now noticed how high the books behind her were as they were looming over her.

“Hehehe, of course, Milly. I’d be glad to have you, I’ve actually been meaning to chat you after this is done. It has been awhile since Pendragon, come.” She offered and Milly stepped in leaving Rivalz to wait outside with device in hand looking eager. He was leaning against the wall outside the doors ready to receive Milly’s signal to go in and Geass her.

Milly casually walked in with sensual sways of her hips and got to work taking chunks of books off some of the towers, she helped Euphie organize and sort many of them out taking a good ten minutes in the process. They eventually finished up leaving only a few uncategorized ones there on the table when they decided to take a small break.

“So...huff...huff...I know you probably already told me this, but what brought you to Japan? It couldn’t have been just to get away from royal life, right?” Milly guessed and Euphia bashfully nodded confronting that it was.

“You might say that, It’s just….I’ve always felt the need to help people that have so much less than us. When Lelouch and Nunnally went away I wanted to follow them here and do something about their situation, but I couldn’t. Eventually, when I came here I’ve experienced so much and learned so much more, but nobility is a thing I had wished to hide so that I wouldn't seek attention. Until things happened and I met Suzaku and all of you. I don't regret it one bit though, I'm happy to be here as a student and learn more about life here. I just wish…..I had someone to share that with. Intimately speaking….I’ve been feeling the needs lately and they’ve been bothering me.” Euphie added blushing brightly and bashfully averting her eyes in embarrassment. 

Milly smirked even wieder upon seeing this and leaned over the table to look at her more deeply. 

“Oh? You having...hot flashes,princess?” She asked coyly making Euphie blush even brighter and look at her friend in incredulity. “I don't suppose it’s because you’re a teenage like everyone else and maybe new to the concept? Is Suzaku supposed to be your boyfriend by the way? He might be helping you out with this little problem of feeling horny.”

“M-Milly?!” She shrieked quietly making her giggle as she sat back in her chair leaving Euphemia flustered and catching her breath.

“Sorry, you know I like to tease people. Shirley will give you the full rundown on that little quirk of mine. But seriously though, why aren’t you two together? YOu’d make a good couple.” Milly acted with a sly smile giving Rivalz outside all the information he needed to taking Euphemia out from anyone else’s hands.

“Well, I...I never thought of him that way, maybe, oohh I don't know. It’s just so confusing, but no we’re not an item. In fact, he’s more devoted to serving Britannia by operating in the military most of the time these days. He serves as my knight, but I think he’s too focused on changing the system from within like he says he do. I can't help but admire his drive to doing that. As for these occasional hot flashes I’ve been having, well I suppose I could….use items to sate myself? I’ve never been one for lewdness before though.” Euphie explained making Milly nod in understanding and ready to give the signal.

“So, I think I can offer you something.~” Milly suggested making Euphie eye her curiously and Rivalz walks into the room with a friendly smile on his face and device being held behind his back primed for use.

“Oh! Rivalz, pleasure to see you. Come to pick up your girlfriend?” Euphie greeted in a friendly manner as Rivalz took a moment to soak her in. He stealthily locked the library doors behind him while standing in front of them. His eyes roamed Euphie’s features noting that she did indeed look radiant and dazzling no matter what she was wearing.

Her figure was nice and lean with plenty of elegant beauty, her long pink hair was lustrous sheen and styled elegantly around her head with the bangs covering a side of her forehead. Her lovely violet eyes reflected with kindness as she stared at him with a sweet smile. Rivalz could feel his inner pervert kick up in excitement as he clicked the device inside his palm activating the Geass ‘King’ function.

“Oh well you know, anyway…..” He brought out the device and flashed it before Euphie’s startled eyes! “...by my command you shall forever serve me as your boyfriend,love, and future-husband, you will keep pretending you’re the same innocent Euphemia but with the exception that you will always make time to come have sex with me and anyone else with me.”

The flash of mystic Geass energy erupted sending the V-shaped bird flying over into Euphie’s eyes, they sparkled and created that glowing halo around her irises making the effect permanent as she smiled sweetly at Rivalz and stood up to obey his commands.

“Of course.~ I’ll be happy to serve you, master! What will you want me to do?” Euphie asked giddily as she squirmed with growing sexual anticipation while Milly stood up and walked over to stand beside her. The blonde placed her hands around her shoulders like a coach ready to guide a new student, Rivalz just smirked and pulled down his zipper after pocketing away the ‘phone’ inside his jacket pocket.

He pulled it down revealing his turgid long hard erection before the princess’s astonished eyes, Euphie felt a sense of wonder and curiosity flow through her along with arousal. She bucked her legs inwardly from underneath her high-cut uniform skirt and then felt Milly’s left hand dive right underneath it from behind.

“Eeep! Milly!?” She shrieked again in a very Shirley-like way and turned to her seeing her smile seductively at her.

“Your first order; is to get on your knees like a commoner and suck on it. You too, Milly. You’ll be helping her out and teaching her the fine art.” Rivalz commanded in a somewhat haughty fashion for kicks and saw that his two Britannian royal girlfriends nod with excitement before lowering themselves down onto their knees in front of him. 

Rivalz brought himself up close and tapped Euphie’s face with his member, he saw her shiver with growing excitement as well as the look of hunger in her eyes. Milly went first just to show Euphie how it was down and wrapped her soft moistened lips around the head of Rivalz’s dick making him groan at the sensation while she took notes.

“Uunnh, watch and learn, princess. Also, I’d like for you to call me ‘Darling’ from here on out. We may be keeping things a secret, but don't let that stop you from calling me that. I always fantasized about princesses being lovey-dovey with me and treating me like a husband….or a harem master.” Rivalz added making her nod giddily as flashed another bright smile at him while watching Milly work.

“Okay, Darling.~” She squeezed adorably and Milly started slurping noisily on his dick making him breathe louder with hot moans coming out of his mouth. 

“Mmhh mmh mh mh mh mh mmmhh!~” The blonde flirt moaned relishing the taste of her boyfriend’s cock in her mouth. She squeezed her lips tightly around it making him pant hotly in pleasure and started working herself even further onto his dick. Milly then reached her hands up and started using them on his genitals. One was being held around the base hilt of his shaft and the other was massaging his balls in gentle splendor. 

Rivalz reached down and affectionately rubbed her face as she continues sucking noisily on the thick cock of her owner. Euphie watched with fascination and felt the growing desire to worship it and work her own lips on her new ‘Darling’s’ dick.

“Huff..huff...okay, Milly, let Euphie give it a go. You can still suck my balls like you did earlier.” Rivalz ordered making Milly slowly pull off of his cock with a loud wet slurping sound. She parted her lips and smacked them with a tasty sigh of relief before handing it over to Euphemia.

The royal girl felt like a wonder had just been bestowed upon her when given Rivalz’s cock, she held the shaft in her hands marveling at it while Milly ducked underneath to start sucking her lips around his balls in tandem motion. Rivalz was breathing a little loudly now and anxiously waited for the princess to start swallowing his dick. Euphie lowered her eyes into a half-lidded stare and drew the head into her mouth swallow it up little by little. Rivalz shivered in sensation at the feel of her warm inviting lips sucking on his length. He felt her mouth swallow up the head letting it roll around inside her warm heavenly mouth, Euphie started pumping her hands around his shaft together pumping him up and massaging it to further the pleasure being given to her new Darling. 

“Ooohhh hoooh yeahh!~ Work it, Euphie, you're doing great.” He moaned tossing back his head and enjoying the feel of both girls slobbering all over his cock. He grunted inside his throat next once he felt Milly’s lips wrap around the other testicle, he made sure to keep them shaved for maximum pleasure. 

The spongy moistness that was Euphemia’s lips working steadily down his shaft sent shivers of joy up Rivalz’s spine. He never thought he’d have a royal princess doing this with him. The feeling of Euphie’s mouth hungrily working on his cock made the risk and the trouble all worthwhile. He looked down at her and saw a pair of very eager lilac eyes flashing him as her head bobbed back and forth on his dick. Her lips were spongy, warm, and smooth enough to allow for rapid suction. And Euphemia was doing it like a pro.

“Mmnnnghh!~ Hhmmhh!~” She hummed joyously with stars in her eyes and tightened her grip around the base of his dick. Her fingers curled smoothly around it as she started sucking even harder on Rivalz’s dick. Her long flowing pink hair tossed back and forth while Milly simply ran her tongue up along the side of his shaft to lick her lover’s cock alongside Euphie. 

The royal girl got the hint and removed her hands so that Milly could curdle her wet hungry mouth along the sides until she reached Euphemia’s place. She slowly ran her tongue along it joining her in ‘attacking’ the hardened appendage in front of them until both girls suckled the head together side by side.

A series of loud wet moans came out between them as they wetly ran their tongues all over the now lubricated head. Rivalz was beginning to throb and feel his member pulsating ready for release, he grabbed the back of Euphemia’s head pushing it up close and sheathing more of his length deep inside her throat! 

“Spppstttchhk! Mmmnnghhh!~” She sputtered at first in surprise with eyes wide, but then she adapted soon enough and tamed her gag reflex. She started grinding her face side to side into Rivalz’s waist making him groan loudly as he was about to cum. 

Milly to this as her cue to start feverishly licking his balls in fervent passion. Hearing her boyfriend moan constantly in loud euphoria brought music to her ears and soon she felt the vibrations of his shaft beginning to erupt!

“Aaaggghhh!~” Rivalz growled out and started absentmindedly pumping his hips hard into Euphemia’s face with balls throbbing loudly inside of Milly’s mouth! He roared again with a goofy smile on his face as thick bulges of sperm surged through his penis and erupted like a volcano inside of Euphemia’s mouth!

“Nngghh!~” She moaned in tastefulness as each hard blast of spunk hit the roof of her palette one after another the other puffing out her cheeks in the process. Her mouth became that of a chipmunk with all the semen sloshing inside of it. Milly looked hungrily at her with tongue flicking across her lips for she was eager to share in on the boon.

“Oohhh ahhh! S-Swallow it all, Euphie! I want to see you chug everything down like no Princess should do!” Rivalz commanded as he finished cumming inside of her throat and saw her pull herself back off of his meat with a wet plop. 

“Aaahh…..” She hung back with mouth wide open and sperm pooling inside of it, her eyes sparkled with ecstasy and excitement as she took a moment to gulp it all down, but then Milly wanted a taste.

The blonde held Euphemia’s face in her hands and peered seductively into her surprised eyes before locking her lips against her own in a steamy lesbian embrace! She knew Rivalz loved to watch Milly make out with his claims after they get a full injection of sperm into their mouths.

“Mmph! Mmmhhh.~” Euphemia moaned back into Milly’s mouth feeling the sperm of their boyfriend get sucked up and swished around between their tongues. Milly made out with her fervently keeping her tongue dominating EUphermia, the princes just squirmed and moaned within her gasp relishing the taste of Rivalz’s seed in her mouth and the pleasure of being frenched by the girl.

‘Oh yeah, that never stops being the hottest thing you ever see.’ Rivalz commented with a light bated breath as he watched Milly and Euphie make out together for several minutes until the blonde girl pulled back. Letting her saliva mixed with cum drip from their lips, Euphie was gazing with starstruck eyes at Milly and Rivalz then swallowed up her load with a loud tasty sigh. Milly did the same and looked at Rivalz suggestively while standing up with her.

“Let’s carry this to your bedroom, Euphemia. I hope those suits and royals at least give you lots of privacy.” Rivalz suggested with Euphemia looking even happier to undertake the offer.

“Of course, I have complete sanctuary there. Follow me to it, Darling.” Euphemia squealed out in excited delight as she took Rivalz’s hands into hers and walked out of the library. Milly tagged along for obvious reasons.

******

Rivalz was led to one of the upper floors where many of the Academy’s wealthier students bunked. Euphemia had a room the size of a master bedroom when she opened the doors to let them on in, her eyes brimmed with the Geass glow forever present and her dedication to Rivalz absolute. The boyfriend and girlfriend pair closed the doors behind them as she removed her shoes and sat onto her bed waiting for them to come to her, namely her master. 

“Nice room, hehehe.” Rivalz commented and saw Milly go over to Euphie’s side with hands on her shoulders, both girls looked to him expectantly for the next order he was going to give. He grinned stupidly and relished in the power he wielded over them. “Alright you two, let’s begin the fun. First,Milly...help her out of her uniform.”

“Yes sir, honey.” She squealed cutely and ran her hands along Euphemia’s shoulders making her shiver at her touch. The blonde’s busy hands worked her uniform jacket button by button until it was undone. Euphemia hastened the undressing by undoing the undershirt next and pulling it off her body. 

Her bra-clad C-cups bounced into full view making Rivalz drool with excitement, then to his surprise Euphemia held Milly undo her clothing starting with her socks and her skirt. The blonde giggled playfully as they took turns undressing each other before Rivalz’s eyes, Milly eventually became naked in everything except her skirt hunched up her midriff. Her full robust breasts bounced free and exposed for his delight along with her bare feet and the juicy snatch showing from underneath her skirt. Euphemia laid back along the bed like an elegant princess waiting to be taken by her prince charming. Her long luxurious pink hair splayed about underneath her shoulders with her upper body exposed, she was packing round perfect set of C’s that bordered on Milly’s size. Her lower body was barely covered in a silken white pair of stockings covering her long elegant legs, her hips were wrapped in a garter belt connecting to them via garter straps and her arms extended themselves to Rivalz welcoming him to get on top of her and make love.

“Come here, darling.~ I’m waiting for you.” She declared with sparkling eyes and a wide upturned smile of happiness.

Rivalz snickered to himself and hastily shed off his uniform clothing while making his way toward the bed, Milly watched with interest as he got onto it kneeling at Euphemia’s bottom and pulling her up to his waist. She let out a cute squeak and a giggle and brought up her legs to rest up on his shoulders. 

“So long….so smoothe, and your body….you’re perfect, Euphie.” Rivalz commented making the princess blush brightly and uncover her mound revealing her moistened pink velvety slit to him. Euphie looked as untouched as a virgin, she was pure throughout her entire being and Rivalz mentally celebrated that he was the first one to take her cherry. 

Pulling out his member he gripped steadily in his hand making both girls shiver in excitement, he rubbed the head of it along her slit making her spongy wet folds touch his cockhead titillating her. 

“Get ready, Euphemia, because you now belong to me….!” Rivalz pumped excitedly and pushed the head of his cock into her folds making her clutch the sheets underneath her body and shake her legs around his shoulders. Euphie was enduring the sensation and keeping her mouth agape in silent euphoria while tossing back her head. It was a sensation she never felt before and relished how good it felt to have him spread apart her inner walls.

“Uunngh!~” Rivalz groaned loudly and pushed half of his dick into her pussy and steadily drove it further until he hit her hymen. Euphemia winced and shuddered as she felt his cock touch against it, Rivalz cast a brief look at her and grunted before shoving his hips into her pelvis breaking her hymen and taking away her virginity.

“Uggh! Kkyaahh…!~” Euphemia whimpered out and clenched her teeth as she endured the pain. Milly rolled onto her side putting her face closer to hers and cupping her cheeks gently in a reassuring manner.

“There there, it was pretty intense for me too. How about a little bit of kissing to take your mind off it? Trust me, Rivalz is amazing.” She cooed and received a nod from Euphemia before leaning down and crushing her lips into hers for a sweet tender kiss. 

Rivalz felt Euphemia relax as he pushed harder into her quim feeling her walls squeeze tightly around him as he pushed up against her cervix. The boy was shuddering at the sensation of her pussy, it was so much tighter than Villetta’s and just as warm as Milly’s. Kallen felt good too, in fact, almost similar to this. The memory on taking her will be revisited once he decides how to use her to catch Shirley next. 

“Nngghh, here I go.” Rivalz grunted and started rolling his hips into Euphemia's body, her legs wavered and bounced back and forth against his chest. His cock wetly pushed in and out of her tight quim feeling her walls throb and squeeze him with every thrust. 

Soon the bed started shaking with Rivalz picking up the pace and making the girl mewl sharply inside of Milly’s mouth.

“Mmmnnghh!~ Mmmhhh!” She moaned pleasantly as her tongue was dominated by Milly in a very erotic open-mouthed kiss. The pair shared saliva and curdled their tongues over each other in a steamy lesbian embrace. Euphie was still overcome with pleasure as she felt Rivalz’s dick bottom out of her at a gentle pace. 

He grunted and held her right ankle close to his face kissing up her elegant clean feet as she began intensifying his thrusts. Soon the sounds of skin-smacking echoed out with Euphemia’s ass slapping against his pelvis over and over again in copulation. 

“Uunh uuh uh uh uh uh uaaahhh!~” She moaned in short hot breaths between Milly’s lips. Euphemia’s bouncing form was writhing along the bed more swiftly and intensely. Rivalz had picked up the pace and was now fucking her with more force in the selected Bent Missionary position. She wanted to wrap her legs around him and feel him more and low and behold he bent down engaging her in a regular missionary position. 

Milly moved off from her lips leaving her face dazed and flustered while still bouncing around. Euphemia looked to him next and saw his kind gentle almond eyes stare at her before leaning forward and swallowing her lips into his own. The pair started making out like lovers with Rivalz once again dominating her as Milly had done. 

“Hmmhh!~ Mmmhh!” She purred and moaned within his mouth as she felt his tongue swirl around the inside of hers. She brought her hands and wrapped them around his neck pulling him even deeper with legs wrapping around his waist. 

Rivalz took that as his cue to start pounding his hips hard against her body making her feet dangle and her mouth coo pleasantly inside his throat. She started grunting with each hard smack of his hips feeling his balls slap into her buttocks as he fucked her.

“Oh Rivalz, you naughty master of mine. Don't forget about me.~” Milly cooed leaning down to cup her boyfriend’s chin and lift him up from Euphemia's flustered face. His smiling grin met hers and two locked lips again in a steamy make-out session while Euphie bounced herself harder against his body.

She was moaning loudly, panting coarsely as she felt his member pummel her insides in constant. Her legs squeezed tighter while she felt her walls squeeze tighter around him seeing Milly engage the boy they shared in a heated make-out session right above her. Seeing Rivalz moan and suckle on the blonde’s tongue made the girl feel even hotter and unwittingly squeeze her vessel tightly on his length as it fluidly sawed in and out. 

“Aah ah ah ah ah ah aahhh! Rivalz, darling! I’m feeling close!” Euphie whimpered out cutely as she ground her hips tightly along his waist squeezing his hips. Rivalz groaned and broke off from Milly’s lips to star down at Euphemia's undulating body bounding underneath him. He smirked and brought his hands up to her breasts grabbing into each palm and squeezing them at his delight. This made Euphemia whimper even louder and arch her chest forward.

She panted silently with mouth agape and eyes closed now as she felt her walls beginning to squeeze more voraciously around Rivalz’s length. Milly decided to join the fun lean down latching her lips onto one of her breasts making the girl screech out in ecstasy as she hit the wall of climax with Rivalz’s last thrust!

“Aaaaaagghh!~” Euphemia cried out in sexual bliss and writhed uncontrollably underneath his body. Rivalz grinned and moaned loudly as he felt pussy tighten like a wet fleshy coil around his dick. He pushed himself into her body several more times feeling his own finish come hard and fast, then he erupted.

“Nnggh! Here take it away, Euphemia! Hhoooaahh!” He grunted out slamming his pelvis into her waist one last time and feeling his balls bloat with release. His member pushed up into her cervix hitting a G-spot within her body as thick blasts of molten sperm flowed out and poured into her womb! 

Euphemia squealed out again and writhed wildly underneath Rivalz until Milly straddled her face to stifle her moans and cupped his head so she could start another round of kissing.

“Mmmpghh! Mmmhhhh!~” Euphie’s screams died as she channeled her orgasmic fit into eating out Milly's pussy, the blonde girl whimpered in pleasure and started grinding herself along her face making her taste everything while she kissed Rivalz. 

The pair made out happily together with Euphemia cumming nonstop underneath for a full-on minute as she became filled with Rivalz’s seed. He hoped she was on a safe day or had access to contraceptives because he plans to never wear a condom when unloading inside of a girl. It felt too good, even if the risk of knocking them up was always present. Bearing that in mind Rivalz continued grinding his hips against Euphemia’s nether region riding his climax out as he pumped a generous amount of sperm into her babymaker.

“Nnggh! Mmnnhh, hmmm yess….~” Euphemia grunted out several more times until her body finally relaxed underneath. Her legs went slack around Rivalz’s back with Milly dismounting herself from her now messy face. The sight of such an esteemed princess looking dirty and disheveled titillated Rivalz even more as he pulled out of her body. 

A thick trail of white pearly spunk oozed out of the exhausted princess.

“Huff...huff...well, welcome to the club now, Princess Euphemia.” He joked as Milly went over to run her hands along his chest affectionately.

“Do I get a turn next, Master? I’ve been pretty good today, I deserve a treat too.~” Milly purred sexily and nibbled his left earlobe between her lips.

“Of course you do, Mills. Just get down above the semi-comatose princess there and get ready for me to come at you.” Rivalz instructed slapping Milly’s ass and making her squeak and giggle. She nodded fervently and got on top of Euphemia’s sweaty body spreading her legs apart with her own and exposing her nether region to Rivalz happily. 

There in his eyes were the reflections of both Milly’s quivering snatch and Euphemia’s cum-filled one. Milly had ground herself together with the other girl rather closely making their mounds rub tightly together, it made Euphie moan and stir in her pseudo-slumber. Smirking Rivalz got up between them and rubbed his semi-hard sausage along the crack of his blonde busty girlfriend. Milly rose her buttocks up in the air and kept her face low to Euphemia’s panting face, she held her arms around the girl’s neck while she recovered and Rivalz simply guided his length into the blonde’s drooling cunt hole.

With a loud ‘schlup’ noise he pushed into Milly’s pussy once again making her tremble with elation and pleasure as she felt him burrow deep inside to her cervix. She squealed internally with eyes scrunched tight in happiness, her buttocks wiggled tightly against his pelvis making sure to take him in as deep as possible. Her cervix opened up and sucked him in with buttocks pressing snugly against his waist, Rivalz relished the soft firm feel of his girlfriend's heart-shaped buttocks.

“Oohh hooo, Milly! Nnnhhh!~” Rivalz moaned out placing his hands squarely on her hips pulling her up close to him. Her legs stuck out planting her feet against the surface of the bed allowing herself to be taken in top-down bottom-up style. 

“Rivalz!~” Milly moaned out with a delirious smile as she felt his member fully harden again as it dug deep. He started drawing his hips back and begin casually pumping into her pussy feeling her walls coil down tightly around his meat. It sawed in and out of her at a slow gingerly pace lubricating with her juices of arousal. 

Soft smacks of flesh echoed throughout with her cheeks jiggling with every slam Rivalz gave, he grunted and panted consistently with his thrusts driving his meat ever deeper into Milly’s pussy. Her walls reflexively clenched around him every time , they felt Rivalz’s member hammer into her snatch more intensely making her entire body jiggle back and forth with breasts hanging pendulously over Euphemia’s. With the increase in rutting movements they touched against hers while Rivals pounded the blonde’s snatch from behind.

“Aaah aah ah ah ah aaah!~” Milly grunted out as she shook and rocked along the princess’s body. She was moaning and breathing so loud her moans awoke Euphemia from unconsciousness. Her beautiful lilac eyes fluttered open to see Milly swaying back and forth above her moaning hotly in euphoria.

“H-hey there, princess. Fancy another go? Rivalz is always amazing.” She panted and received an equally mind-altered smile from her as she reached up to wrap her arms around her neck pulling her closely. 

“Of course, right after you though.~ For now….” Euphie cooed and leaned forward pushing her lips against Milly’s in another steamy lesbian embrace. Their eyes closed and their lips squished together in wet oral splendor while Rivalz watched in fascination, the sight of two girls making out always turned him on. He started pumping harder into Milly’s body making her walls squeeze down on his length the more he grooved his penis in.

“Ugh! Milly.~” He groaned loudly and tossed his head back relishing the tight juicy passage of her quim sucking him in tightly. His waist started hammering more roughly into her behind making loud wet squelching noises come out of the girl's twat as they continued this three-way romp together.

The girls moaned hungrily into each other’s mouths with tongues running about between their wet hungry lips, Rivalz ground his hips hard into Milly’s round perfect rump feeling his balls beginning to churn ready for release. He pumped slow and hard into her body making her feel the rough turgid grooves of his penis sawing her insides. He could feel Milly shivering with euphoria as he did this, they had fucked enough times for him to know where some of her weaker spots would be. Thus, when he found her G-spot he touched upon it making her bolt her head up from Euphemia’s face with a loud shrill cry of ecstasy.

“Kyyaaaagghhh!~” She cried out in bliss exposing her breasts for the princess to reach up and grab ahold of to taste it. She mewled even more when she felt Euphemia’s lips squeeze wetly around her left nipple while her fingers kneaded the dough of her other breast. This pushed her even further to orgasmic ecstasy causing Rivalz to push his hips hard into her one last time and feel her come home!

Milly’s tall body shivered with orgasmic ecstasy and she clutched her arms around Euphemia’s head keeping her close as she came on Rivalz’s dick. The walls of her cunt squeezed tightly and voraciously down on the boy’s member making him grunt loudly before slamming himself to the hilt inside his blonde girlfriend and cumming.

“Gggrrh! Here it comes, Milly!” Rivalz announced and leaned forward spooning her body with his hands cupping her tits with Euphemia. His balls clenched and his shaft throbbed sending thick steaming spurts of sperm straight into the girl’s babymaker! Milly came loudly again in euphoria as she felt his essence pour inside, she ground her buttocks tightly into his waist making sure to get him in as deep as possible while he came inside of her body. 

Her womb started filling up with his essence becoming full to the brim and leading to some cum oozing out from the entry point. Rivalz shuddered in bliss as he rested his face next to hers panting together in sweaty steamy sex. They groaned and moaned with Euphemia stil servicing the blonde’s tits and making her squeeze some more cum out of Rivalz’s member. 

“Oohh hoh, Milly.~ Mmnnggh.” Rivalz moaned before turning her head onto his and engaging his lover in a steamy tongue-filled kiss. Together they made out fluidly while riding out their climax.

“Mmnh~ Mmnh...mnnnh. I hope it was a safe day for you, Mills. Wouldn’t want you to leave school on account of pregnancy.” Rivalz cooed next to her after they finished making out. 

“Oh, honey, you give me the pills so you don't have to wear a condom. I love feeling you raw inside of me, but yeah...it’s a safe time for me. So fill me up as much as you like, I think Euphemia can attest to how good it feels too.” She purred as Euphemia finished sucking on Milly’s tit and stood up on her knees to cup Rivalz’s face lovingly into her hands.

“Don't’ forget about me, darling, I’m still rearing for another go. Have me however you like.” Euphie suggested making Rivalz grin stupidly in achievement. 

‘Seriously, the best tool ever! I love that I found this thing, now I even got a princess worshipping the ground I walk on and it can only go up from there.’ Rivalz celebrated to himself and slowly pulled out of Milly’s body leaving a thick gooey trail of spunk to ooze out of her quim. 

The blonde let out a sigh of sexual relief and slumped down onto the bed away from Euphemia. Her body still twitched and shivered in post-coital bliss as cum ran down her legs. A goofy wide-open smile adorned her lips as she dreamily stared into space while Euphemia crawled over to Rivalz. The blue-haired boy sat back onto his rump with member still semi-hard and rigid, he was ready for more action alright.

“You feel so good, Rivalz. I...I can’t believe I never had this feeling before, but I want you every day from now on. I’m crazy about you and need this feeling, you don't know what it’s like to be so stifled from royal life. There’s so much I wasn’t allowed to do or see because of nobility.” She pleaded with a slightly tearful face until she felt Rivalz’s hands grab her shoulders and pull her up to him. 

“Hey now, it’s alright, that’s why I’m here now. You’ll be with me a lot from now on, but you are gonna have to be sneaky about where you go when you give your babysitters the slip. I don't want Secret Service coming down on my door after all.” Rivalz said making her nod in understanding and smile lovingly as she curled up on top of him.

Her arms came around his neck once more pulling her large breasts against his chest as her lips wrapped around his own once more in a heated embrace. Rivalz closed his eyes and relented to the pleasure of Euphemia’s mouth swallowing his, their tongues met in the middle with his dominating her own in wet oral bliss. He hummed into her mouth and felt the softness of her skin up close meshing against his sweaty body. 

“Mmmh.~” Euphemia whimpered in sensation as she felt his tongue push down her throat making her swallow it as her hair became messy and undone. Her buns came loose and became wily, her body grew hotter and sweatier due to the growing intimacy between them. Soon Euphie brought up her legs to wrap around Rivalz’s waist feeling his semi-hard erection get pushed upward pressing between her navel and his abs. 

She moaned again as they become entangled in fleshy bliss heaving their moist hot bodies against each other in romance. Euphemia loved the feel of this common boy’s body nourishing her with a sense of warmth and comfort, she longed for this feeling and glad she found it in this unassuming boy. Rivalz tasted the inside of her mouth some more and nudged his member along her waist making her tremble at the touch of it. She wiggled her hips into his body some more and soon felt anxious for the feel of his dick inside of her once again. Thus she started raising her hips up and stationing her legs on his thighs allowing her elevation, Rivalz grunted with growing arousal and felt her soft hands grab his member gently to line up with her cunt. 

Euphie flashed her a brief smile and slumped herself down onto him taking his engorged length into her pussy once again feeling the fullness spread out her walls and fulfill her. Creating a loud squelching noise of insertion Euphie felt Rivalz’s meat push up into her walls spreading her out and making her whimper in utmost ecstasy.

“Oooooaahhh!~ Oohh Rivalz! Darling!” She cried out with her face brimming with happiness and tears as she pulled her legs around his backside locking her ankles behind him. She felt him groan and whimper at the contact of her pelvic muscles squeezing him deeply. Rivalz then reached around and grabbed her buttocks squarely into his hands pulling her even deeper as she started rolling her body back and forth onto his waist. His member wetly pushed and pulled out of Euphie’s pussy in constant short-burst strokes. Her thighs slapped lightly against his own as she began bouncing herself on top of him in a seated position.

“Haaaaghhh!~ Aah ah ah ah ah aah aahh!” She cried out with each grunt and breath coming out with her movements. Over and over again she felt his length burrow snugly into her cum-filled depths breaching her cervix and making writhe with absolute pleasure. Her hands latched around his neck pulling her closer while letting her lean back, Euphie tossed back her head and jiggled her tits up in front of Rivalz’s face furthering his sense of pleasure as he fucked her. 

‘S-so soft! Her body is the smoothest thing I’ve ever felt! Oohhh yeah!’ He grunted in thoughts as he pumped his hips steadily back and forth into her body. Seeing Euphie’s bouncing form titillated him completely and caused him to tilt his head downard to latch a pair of hungry lips around one of her nipples making her squeal. She shuddered and felt her walls squeeze down even tighter around his length as it now slowly sawed into her mewling quim. Rivalz grunted inside her chest as he felt her vaginal muscles wrap tightly around him, it made him that much closer to cumming.

For another half hour and beyond Rivalz was bottoming out of Euphemia’s tight pussy nonstop in the seated-up position, the girl bounced and writhed in his lap wiggling her buttocks along the bed as she felt her quim repeateldy fill up with his member. He pumpedi not her like an animal with the intention of cumming inside her again,a thought Euphemia found very intoxicating since she wasn’t taking contraceptives. 

The two bodies meshed and rowed together in sexual bliss gnashing their hips into each other while one was feeling ever closer to climax. Euphemia started grinding herself faster on Rivalz’s waist making her hot breathy moans as she hugged him closer to her chest. Her tits once again squished up against his body as they rutted like animals for the next twenty minutes. Soon though, they each felt the rush of release course through them making them move together even faster to the point she was practically bouncing up and down off his lap.

“Uuh uh uh uh uh uh uaaaaaahhh! I’m coming!~” She cried out with cheeks blazing red as she felt Rivalz’s shaft beginning to throb. With one last movement she slammed herself to the hilt and felt her walls squeeze down tightly on his meat squeezing it in orgasm. 

Rivalz felt the rush of her pelvic muscles coiling around his length after he buried it tightly into her snatch, he grit his teeth and clutched her ample buttocks into his fingers as he let out his release as well. His balls once again throbbed and his member pulsated after arriving inside of her womb, a thick rush of seed came out into Euphemia’s body making her shudder more intensely with each blast received by the boy. Her face curled up into a delirious smile as she smothered him into her chest grinding her pelvis and feeling him pump into her over and over again. 

Rivalz felt all of him come out in that last orgasm and felt trickles of his cum seep out onto the bed and over his waist with Euphemia’s juices. 

“Hhaaaagghh!~......ooohhhh my….yes.~” She cooed shuddering in slower pulsations by the second as she felt his ejaculation dwindle down until he was spent. 

Rivalz let out a gasp of relief and fell forward on top of her breathing raggedly as she laid naked and sweaty underneath him. Milly barely retained consciousness for two more seconds just so she could curl up alongside Rivalz and Euphemia, the trio rested naked on her large bed reeking of sex, sweat, and in the girls’ case semen. Plenty of it oozed out of their gaping pussies as the held peacefully delirious smiles on their faces.

Rivalz himself couldn't be happier and pondered about his first time with Kallen just the day before.

******

A day ago….

  
  


“You wanted to see me, Rivalz? What’s this about?” Kallen Stadtfeld asked feeling curious as Milly locked the door behind her after she left the room. 

Rivalz was sitting in a chair across from her weaving up a small device that said ‘Geass Active’ and then her eyes became glowing with the telltale signs of mind-control and indoctrination.

“As of right now….you belong to me. Heart,body, and soul, Kallen. You will hereby love me and me alone and be shared between myself and the other guys whenever I call you up with the words ‘Hey Kozuki’, sound good?” He said standing up and keeping the device in his hands glowing as she nodded hypnotically. 

Rivalz approached her and rubbed her shoulders affectionately as he leaned in ready to kiss her, he smirked in victory and cradled her face into his h and as he spoke up into her ear.

“Your first command is; Get undressed. We’re going to do it.” 

“Haah, yes, darling.~” She cried out with blushing cheeks and started unbuttoning her blouse ready to get naked and fuck him.

  
  


**End of Chapter **

**To be continued….**

AN:This has been for Welltall44. Thanks for reading.


End file.
